Power Rangers:Army of Light
by TruShadowKing
Summary: 20 years of Power. When a multitude of New and Old threats rise up, its up to earths premier fighting force known as the POWER RANGERS to save the world. But its going to take not just one team but every Ranger known to mankind. Enjoy
1. The Beginning of The End

Power Rangers: Army of Light

Ch 1 THE BEGINNING OF THE END

The Not too Distant Future

The sky darkened gray, the sound of war echoing throughout the battlefield, explosions left and right, grunts, kiya's, laser blast and swords clashing. The Power Rangers earth's mightiest fighting force banded together to repel a dark threat to the planet earth. The final battle to decide the fate of the world fought on there own doorstep the Power Chamber, the force of the attack and constant fighting draining and tiring them out, the villains close in for the final blow…..

"Energy Orb Super Charged" a voice cried out from the hill top into the wind, a giant orb of light flew toward the majority of evil forces promptly destroying them or knocking them back. The other rangers looked up to the cliff, most of them gasp beneath their helmets while others struggle to stand and some look on amazed at the sight before them, on a cliff stood five familiar heroes.

Present Day

"SAMURAI FOREVER hiya!" the six demorphed samurai rangers yelled as they gathered all their strength and power into their Spin Swords and struck a final blow to Master Xandred. Finally piece had returned to Panorama City and the world….or has it.

Deep within the reaches of space a gigantic space ship enters the Milky Way.

"Sire we have entered the galaxy" a distorted female voice calls out from on of the panels of the ship's command center

"Excellent, Zeia is everything prepared" a dark figure with a husky voice calls out from the throne placed in the center

"Yes my lord all soldiers and a battalions are ready for conquest as well as the fleet" Zeia said as she turned and kneeled before her master. Zeia wore a blood red armored suit with a helmet complete with two short spiked horns and a black face mask.

The door open as a short plump figure wearing black and purple robes walks in, he kneels then speaks.

"Lord Ravian I may be out of place but why are we attacking such a worthless planet" Xenga asks

The figure on the thrones visible hand begins to glow a deathly red "This worthless planet is where my master Thrax was destroyed I intend to find the one responsible" he raises his glowing fist in the air "and make them PAY!" then slams his fist down denting the throne arm he then glared at Xenga with yellowish eyes "and if you question me again I wont hesitate to destroy you"!

"My apologies sire it won't happen again" Xenga claim his voice shaking with fear

Zeia chuckles a bit under her helmet "Xenga you fool how dare you question Lord Ravian, look at you shaking in your boots"

Just as Xenga was about to rise and attack Zeia who stood in attack stance Ravian yelled deeply with a voice that shook the entire ship "ENOUGH!"

Suddenly an alarm on one of the panels went off Ravian looked at Zeia "Report"

"Sire there is an unnatural amount of light energy coming from the planet" Zeia reported while looking at the panel pressing button trying to get an exact reading.

Ravian stands from the shadow of his throne to reveal blood red skin with black stripes all over his unnaturally muscular body which is covered in armor. His face covered in scars one on his left eye and three on his right cheek. "Then we will just have to extinguish it how much longer till we reach the planet, Zeia".

Zeia checks the panel "Approx 15 hrs sire"

"Then we wait; allow the pathetic life forms to enjoy…" Ravian walks to the window of the command center and watches as a crystal blue planet comes into view "...their last day on earth". A dark evil laugh echoes throughout the ship.

On Earth

The night was peaceful, a cool breeze flowed through as the people of Panorama City were finally getting used to the peace and quiet they had obtained thanks to the Samurai Rangers, speaking of which two samurai's just happen to walking downtown in the park. Jayden Shiba walked hand in hand with Mia Watanabe the two rangers finally confessed their feelings to each other, shortly after the fight with Xandred they began dating.

"I love it out here Jay" Mia said dreamily looking into the night sky holding on to Jayden's arm

He also was looking at the stars but for a different reason he mumbled to himself obviously not hearing what his girlfriend had said. Mia picked up on this and gently nudged him in the ribs "Hello earth to Jayden".

Jayden looked back down to Mia's facial expression and smiled in embarrassment "Sorry Mia what did you say?"

Mia sighed stopped walking and stood in front of Jayden with her hands on her hips scowling at him, he thought it was cute "This is the third time I've caught you staring into the sky" her face turned from a scowl to one of concern "what's wrong Jay"

"I'm sorry love but I've just got this strange feeling, it's probably nothing and I'm just being over cautious"

Mia placed her soft hand on Jayden's cheek caressing it softly "It is probably nothing but just in case we'll be ready" she smiles and chuckles "like always".

Jayden looked down to his girlfriend looked deeply into her eyes and leaned for their lips to meet in a long passionate kiss. After a min he soon released her lips allowing them both to breathe.

"May you should be worried more often if you're going to kiss me like that" Mia said dreamily coming down off the high of the kiss she just received.

Jayden smiled and retook her hand as she lay her head upon his shoulder as they continued their walk home not know how wrong they really were.

The next day Noon

The sun was shining midday in Panorama City, at the Shiba estate. The sound of bokken's (wooden katana) clashing is heard. The samurai rangers train on this beautiful day. The Shiba Clan's 18th head Jayden trains with Kevin and Mike in a two on one match while Mia, Emily and Antonio watch.

Jayden get into a confident stance standing straight up with his sword in his right hand resting on his neck his eyes closed.

Kevin raises his katana into a middle stance putting the sword in front of him, Mike does the same.

A, calm quiet falls upon the rangers Jayden Inhales and exhales opening his eyes he yells "Come"

Just as he yells the two other men attack Mike in a flurry of slashes and Kevin more controlled slashes almost like brush strokes. Jayden dodges and parries the on coming attacks. Mike and Kevin jump back to their original positions look at one another and nod.

"Get ready Jayden here…I…COME!" Mike yells as he rushes towards the Red Ranger

Jayden looks up and ducks from a high slash and quickly flips his sword around and jabs the blunt end into Mike stomach making him lose breath.

"Ah argh" mike grunts in pain as he kneels

Kevin comes up from behind with a mid section strike Jayden senses this and kicks mike's sword way up in the air he turns his back to Kevin who is confused but still going for the strike.

"What's he doing he'll get hit like that" Emily said to the two of her friends on either side.

"Just watch and see" Antonio said with a smirk while Mia just watched nodding her head in agreement

Kevin comes closer to Jayden whose back is still turned. "Better do something quick Jayden" Kevin said gaining speed coming even closer.

Just then Jayden thrust his hand upward grabbing the sword that was still spinning in the air, he twist and kneels on one knee just as Kevin swings and misses taking the katana he just caught he raises it up with enough force to knock Kevin's sword out of his hand and impaling it in the wall.

The air is quiet, Antonio simply smirks, a genuine smile upon the lips of Mia. The face Emily makes shows her shock at the sight before her. There stood Jayden, Kevin, and Mike still as the night sky. Jayden knelt down with his own sword pointed at Mike's throat while his head hung low ducking from Kevin's slash which missed allowing the red ranger to knock the sword away using the sword he got from mike while holding the bladed point at Kevin abdomen. Both Kevin and Mike's showed utter shock at this display from their leader they were defeated simple as that.

"Very well done" Ji said walking outside from the house

"Thanks Ji" Jayden says as he helps Mike up

"That was some move Jayden" Mike said still rubbing his stomach

Kevin smiles and pats Jayden on the shoulder "Yeah I thought for sure we had you"

"Jayden you almost did but honestly I didn't expect you to come from behind like that." He said truthfully

Mentor Ji smiled and said "Rangers you've all grown since destroying Xandred and…."

He is stopped mid sentence by an earth shaking explosion they all looked toward the city to see buildings on fire and a giant cloud of smoke people screaming.

"RANGERS!" Mentor Ji looked back to the Samurai Rangers as Jayden nodded first to Ji then to the other rangers who nodded back. The in a split second Jayden looks at Mia and he could see the worry in her eyes. The rangers all line up "GO GO SAMURAI" they all write the respective kanji in front of them and morph.

The City

First people were enjoying their wonderful day now they run and panic from the sudden attack on their city after a month of peace. A massive army of gray and black clad soldiers making a weird noise and wearing a Z on their chest armor, most of them flailing their arms up and down attacking people, some carrying a stylized blaster shooting at people and blowing up cars and building or carrying a short sword slicing people up. There were even fighter jets attacking buildings blowing up bridges. This attack was different from past attacks people were dying this was an organized attack.

A group of people were trying to run away from these monsters when they were surrounded on all sides. The soldiers lowered their blasters preparing to fire when they were attacked by the folding zords allowing the people to escape. They look up to see six multicolored persons standing there.

"Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden Shiba"

"The same Blue, Kevin"

"The same Pink, Mia"

"The same Green, Mike"

"The same Yellow, Emily"

"The same Gold, Antonio"

"Power Rangers Together, Samurai Forever" all the rangers said

"Hey don't know who you are but you picked the wrong city to invade" Mike yelled out

"Rangers go" Jayden yelled out all of the rangers leapt into action.

They attack spin swords blazing each taking a sizable amount of the unarmed and blade armed foot soldiers then they were taken by surprise by the many blast coming from the gun welding soldiers and completely blown away by the shots from the fighter jets. They struggle to get up.

"We can't give up the people are counting on us" Antonio said with staggered breathes

Jayden starts to get up "He's right stand rangers we can do this!"

They all rise to there feet an stand at the ready. The foot soldiers began to charge the rangers follow suit and charge into battle their fight renewed.

"Kevin, Mike, Jayden take the Battlewing an take out those flyers" Mia yelled out as she slashed a row a soldiers "we'll handle things down here"

"Got it be careful guys" Jayden said directed at all of them but mainly at Mia "Tonio take the SHARK ATTACK DISC come on guys" he tosses the disc at Antonio an then nods to Kev and Mike taking a small glance at Mia

"Swordfish Zord" Kevin yelled

"Beetle Zord" Mike yelled

"Tiger Zord" Jayden yelled

"COMBINE" all three yelled as they wrote the kanji for the zord combination

A figure stands atop the ashes and rubble of a destroyed building watching waiting

The battlewing proceeds to engage the alien fighter jets. Antonio now wearing the Shark Vest and wielding the Shark Sword leads the girls to battle.

"I gotta say I missed this being in the heat of battle hiya" Antonio yelled as he kicked then slashed more soldiers he then activated the shark swords ability he stands still an lets the sword extend an slice throughout a large crowd of soldiers

"Yea but stay focused Antonio" Emily said throwing her Earth Slicer then turning punching and kicking the soldiers then catching it.

Mia whirled her Sky fan around slicing and dicing the soldiers "She's right we have to...whoa" she is interrupted when a red and gold armored figure dropped out of nowhere sword drawn, Mia quickly switches from fan to her spin sword and clashes with the new opponent

"You know I always hated the color pink haa" Zeia yelled as she clashed blow for blow with Mia expertly keeping up "You're pretty good for a no talent novice you have no idea how powerful I am" she says as they cross swords facing each other glaring through their respective helmets.

Mia noticed Emily about to rush over to help her she finds strength and pushed the armor clad woman off of her then slicing a group of soldiers behind her "I've got this Em go" Mia yells out confidently Emily only nods and resumes her fight.

Up In the Sky

"Fire on my command ready and FIRE!" Jayden yells out

The Battlewing fire massive bolts of energy destroying the last of the alien fighters

"Alright let's give them a piece of their own medicine" Mike excitedly yells out

"Yeah punch it" Kevin says

They guide the battlewing low enough and began firing at the soldiers on the ground destroying a massive amount of them be careful not to harm their comrades.

"Alright lets get back in the fight" Jayden says then looks down to see Mia engaged with another more skilled warrior when he notices the plasma pistol she is secretly charging "No…MIA" without another thought his spin sword out and jumps out of the Battlewing.

"Whoa" Kevin and Mike said at the same time "Mike lets get down there" Kevin said Mike only nods

"Haaa" the warrior is back on Mia they both not letting up Zeia even dared to only use one hand

"Who are you and why have you come to our planet" Mia says and she slashes and misses Zeia by only an inch.

"My name is Zeia and my lord is here to rid the world of the good and pure light energy surrounding this planet" she gets up "Now die you foolish girl" she tosses her sword and just as expected Mia moves her head to the side and dodges it "Humph" Zeia says as she draws her gun.

As if times slows down she fires at the unexpecting pink ranger when all of a sudden they both hear someone call out "SUPER MODE". In a split second the red ranger drops from the heavens wearing the super mode's signature white coat he is now directly in front of Mia, what happens next will forever haunt Mia.

"ARGH AHHH" Jayden yells as he takes the full force of the blast Mia looks on in horror and small explosion burst from the ground around the man she loves sparks flying from his chest and he falls to his knees weakened.

"JAYDEN!" each respective ranger yells as they begin run towards the red and pink ranger.

Mia runs to his side "Jayden why did you…." She says franticly but is interrupted by him

"I'm fine Mia are you hurt" he says slowly standing up she could only shake her head no as she lets out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the rangers finally gather around them all asking if there ok.

" Aw how touching now you can all be destroyed together she along with a firing squad rapidly starts firing shots the rangers to their best to deflect most of them but they are all hit by another of Zeia's charge blast. They still struggle to get up "I'll admit your tough but now its time to die" she raises the gun in the air and charges the biggest blast yet.

"POWER AXE FIRE!"

"GOLDEN FIRE BLAST!"

"ENGERY ORB FIRE!"

Three voice rang out above the rangers and Zeia then she sees three giant blasts merge into one she drops and gun an quickly dodges but the devastating blast wipes out the rest of the foot soldiers leaving nothing but piles of ash.

The rangers look up to see three figures all wearing some form of black and gold standing atop one of the still intact buildings. They see on the right one has an all-black helmet with a silver mouth and what looked like tusks on each of the side of his face. His chest was adorned with a gold chest armor with a diamond shape in the middle, two gold arm braces on each bicep and all black suit with a white belt and sliver buckle with a coin in it and both his gloves and boots were white with black diamond patterns he turns to face the samurai rangers raises his axe in the air and yells.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN BLACK RANGER"

The one on the far left looked almost the same with the more stylized chest armor two gold bands on each bicep. All black suit although this one helmet was all black it's face resembled an gold outline of the kanji for king, his gloves all white with go bracers on top of them and a gold belt he raises his staff up which also has the kanji for king on it up.

"GOLD ZEO RANGER"

The finally one in the middle stood with an black suit trimmed on the sides with gold sideways diamond shapes going up the legs and arms, his boots all black with a gold cuff at the top, no gloves only gold bands on his wrist with a dinosaur shaped morpher on his left. The belt is gold with a silver buckle, no chest armor but a giant footprint with a ring around it adorned his chest complete with two pointed shoulder guards. His collar white while his helmet that looks a bit like the morpher on his wrist the visor all black looks like a mouth. He raises his sword like staff in the air.

"DINO THUNDER BLACK RANGER"

They all jump from the building and land kneeling then slowly rise.

"Looks like you guys could use a hand" the black dino ranger said


	2. Darkness Rising

(Epic Announcer Voice) LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: ARMY OF LIGHT. An evil force invades earth starting with Panorama City, the samurai ranger's home. They spring into acting but this new menace proves to be too much for them just when all seem lost, three Legendary Rangers Mighty Morphin Black, Gold Zeo, and Black Dino appeared and saved them, but what could bring these three rangers together

Now here's...

Ch 2 DARKNESS RISING

"Looks like you guys could use a hand" said the black dino ranger

The samurai rangers where completely dumbfounded I mean they've met another ranger before but not on the level that these guys where on, they could tell that these three were what's the phrase oh yeah THE STUFF OF LEGENDS.

"How dare you interrupt my fun" Zeia said almost playfully

The Black Dino Ranger spoke up "Zeia was it how did you come to be in control of putty patrollers"

Zeia was stuck this was not supposed to happen no one was to no about those unless…. "Tell me before I destroy you how do you know of my soldiers"

"Because we've been fighting them since we were teenagers" the gold ranger said

"And because I've fought and destroyed there former leader…..Thrax" the MM Black Ranger stated

Zeia smiled behind her visor "So it was you who destroyed Thrax I see…Master will want to hear about this". She quickly blasts a shot at them they stand there unmoved as the explosions behind them calm she vanishes.

The samurai rangers finally raise as the three rangers approach them. The Black dino ranger extends his hand, the gold ranger turns his back slightly to them almost as if he were aggravated and the black ranger looks around at all the damage then back to them.

"Thanks for the assist" Kevin says as he shakes his hand.

"No problem" MM Black ranger says

"Yeah but who are you guys, what's a putty patroller and who's Thrax" Mike asks excitedly

"One…question...at…a...time...Mike…" Jayden says as he collapses and demorphs Mia is quickly by his side as are the other rangers all except gold Zeo who still looked away and dino.

"Jayden wake up, JAYDEN…JAYDEN" Mia screams out

"What happen to him" the black ranger says as he kneeled down to take a look

"He took a major blast that was meant for me" Mia said sadly

The Black ranger looks at the red ranger then back to his own teammates he nods to Black Dino. Dino then raises his left arm and presses a button.

"Ranger Ops this Black Dino situation is verified code red returning to base, Alpha Prime prep the teleporter for 6 unauthorized guest passage code 002934 and prep the med lad as well" he spoke in a commanding voice.

Soon all the rangers are enveloped in a strange energy matching their respective color. The energy then lifts off and carries them all to and unknown location.

Unknown Location

"TELEPORTATION PAD 1 ACTIVATED" a loud feminine computerized voice echoed through out the massive building

The first teleporter in a row of six lights up and hums as 9 multicolored figures materialize. They all step off the pad six of them a little wobbly as the boys hold up and unconscious Jayden.

"Yeah you'll feel a tingling sensation at first" the black ranger said almost as if he were smiling behind his helmet

"Where are we" Emily said as she looked at the massive entrance in front of her

"Samurai Rangers welcome to RANGER OPS aka THE POWER CHAMBER" black dino steps up and speaks then raises his arm with the morpher on it and says "POWER DOWN" he demorphs to reveal a well built older Caucasian man with brown short spiky hair wearing a black t-shirt with a open white button up collared shirt and khaki pants. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver the First Green Ranger"

"POWER DOWN" the black ranger demorphs to reveal a slightly shorter Asian man with jet black hair with a small spike in the front wearing a green shirt with a black jacket and black jeans "Adam Park 2nd Black Ranger nice to meet ya" he said in his usual upbeat voice and heartwarming smile.

The gold ranger finally turned around and with a husky voice "POWER DOWN" revealing another well built Caucasian male with short buzzed cut hair and a light goatee wearing a red and black shirt and blue jeans "Jason Lee Scott…the first Red Ranger"

To say that the samurai rangers were not in complete shock would be an understatement. Here they were standing in the presence of some of the ORIGINAL POWER RANGERS. Before they could say anything a voice called out.

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi welcome new rangers" a robotic voice rang out they all turned to see a short blue, gold and red robot stoutly walking towards them "Welcome back Tommy, Jason and Adam"

"Thanks Alpha is the med lab ready" Tommy asked

Alpha nodded his head "Yes Alpha 8 has the lab ready for use rangers please demorph and follow me"

The samurai rangers nodded and did what the robot said. As soon as they were gone Jason was the first to speak up.

"Rookies" Jason said grumpily

Tommy only smiled "Hey remember we were the same way once lighten up Jace"

Jason shrugged his shoulders "Fine for now I'll see how well the step up to the plate"

"We should get to the war room and discuss the current situation" Adam said as they all started to make there way to the war room they passed the very wide central hub with contained multiple large screens, 14 monitor post with multitude of people working and one larger post with a six empty seats. They finally reach the war room which was the original interior of the old power chamber complete with a round table in the center surround by six chairs, Zordon's empty energy tube in the same place, the 5 colored wall tubes, a large wall mounted viewing globe and all the other panels.

"D.E.C.A. pull up footage of Panorama City please and report on the status of rescue and relief" Adam said as he is the first one to walk in and sit down followed by the rest.

The same feminine computerized voice chimed in "Rescue and Relief in Panorama City is at 75% Injury Total 15% Death Toll 6%...and rising"

"We have to nip this in the bud now before it gets worse" Jason says

"Agreed, D.E.C.A run the footage of the fight between the samurai rangers and the one called Zeia I caught on my helmet cam" Tommy called the command to DECA

On the viewing globe the fight between the rangers, the putties and Zeia showed.

MED LAB

Jayden was laying on one of the many beds resting he had sustained quite a bit of damage and bruising during that blast only through the protection of super mode and sheer will power was he able to stand after that.

Mia was right by his side thinking about that very moment when she thought she had lost Jayden forever. Emily comes over and consuls her "He'll be ok Mia he's strong you of all people should know that".

Mia nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. All the other samurai rangers had received minor damage. Emily goes back over to where Antonio, Mike and Kevin were sitting and sits next to Mike.

Mike gently rubs her hand "How is she"

"She's worried about him we all are" Emily said as she scooted closer to Mike as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Emily and Mike had grown a lot closer ever since the final battle they we're in love and everyone knew it.

Kevin smiles at the display "He'll pull through he's tough!"

Just then Alpha walked in with a tray of food and drinks for the young heroes. "I hope you're all hungry" the robot said after setting the tray down on the table, Mike jumped up and ran to the food so fast Emily who was leaning on him fell on to the bed they were just sitting on.

"Ugh I swear Mike your stomach is as big as your head" Emily growled

Mike turned around to face his friend with a mouth full of food the sight was way to funny for them not to laugh they were trying to lighten to and it worked as they caught a small snicker out of Mia.

"So…um Alpha was it" Antonio asked

"Yes Antonio I am Alpha Prime what can I do for you" Alpha responded

"Were those guys that saved us really the very first Power Rangers" said Antonio

Alpha nodded "Well yes and no here why don't you watch this, D.E.C.A please run holovid LEGACY 2.0"

The lights dim and a holographic monitor pops up from the D.E.C.A module on the wall and its show an updated version of the same video Tommy made for the Dino Thunder Rangers. The updated version is complete with 17 years of Ranger Power. The Samurai rangers learn about the many that came before them as the video ends the holo screen goes away the light brighten again and Tommy, Jason and Adam stand at the doorway.

"Who knew there were so many rangers in the world" Kevin said utterly surprised

"And you guys were the first to take up to fight against Evil" Emily said

"Yeah it's been a very long road but as long as evil exists the Power Rangers will be there" Adam said proudly

Tommy smiled at this and said "Now it's time to get better acquainted with this new enemy D.E.C.A if you would please"

Two holo screens appear one shows Zeia and the other shows the two original versions of putties. Tommy points to the screen with Zeia, he could see the anger rise in the pink ranger's eyes but he continued anyway.

"This is Zeia, not very much is known about her except she is not working alone" Tommy pauses to let it sink in and the tension to simmer down they all knew that this was a lot bigger that one person. He then points to the putties.

Pointing to the first picture of grayish humanoid creatures with black stripes on their body and rock like faces "These are Putty Patrollers, they were the standard army unit deployed by Rita Repulsa the villainess who attacked earth causing the formation of the earths first Power Rangers though not particularly strong, intelligent, nor resilient, their basic power of numbers allow them to be a regular challenge but after a good beating normally ran away" he then pointed at the second picture.

Jason spoke up in his husky voice "Once Lord Zedd appeared he brought much stronger, nearly invulnerable form of putties their color changed from grey to white and given chest armor with a Z plate in middle only but hitting the Z would they be defeated".

"The guys we fought were nothing like them" Mike blurted out

Adam stepped up this time "I was getting to that, it would appear whoever Zeia is working for is must have created a more advanced breed of putty that's the only way I see it an."

"So what do Zeia and putties have to do with this Thrax guy" Antonio asked

Adam sighed as a new screen appeared with thrax's bio on it "Long story short 5 years ago Thrax appeared and cut that years rangers connection to the morphing grid me and four other veteran rangers were chosen to step in and fight until the other team got back on their feet, when they did we banded together fought and destroyed Thrax one and for all" he pauses as he remembers that battle "now it seems that his followers have come for revenge"

Jason places his hand on Adam's shoulder "don't worry man we'll stop them whoever they are but i think there's more it" Jason turn to the other rangers "these are just hunches we have but..."

A very loud alarm goes off and rings throughout the entire base.

"WHAT IS THAT" Kevin yells over the noise

"D.E.C.A report" Tommy yelled out in a commanding voice

"A very large dark energy signature has appeared in San Angeles" D.E.C.A answered

"San Angeles why would they be there" said a confused Emily

The look on Adam's face could send shivers up even Lord Zed's metallic spine "Oh no" Adam raises his left arm and spoke frantically into the metallic watch "Alpha 9 prep a Telepad set coördinates for San Angeles"

"Adam what's going on man" Tommy asked concerned

"I know what they're gonna do Tommy" he pauses "they're going to try to revive Thrax" Adam said shaken

"Adam you sure" Jason

"Yes that's the only reason they would be in San Angeles that's where we killed him" Adam quickly replied

Mia shot up out of her seat "Then let's go stop them before it happens"

The other rangers all stand with a fierce look in their eyes "Yeah" they all shout

Jason smiled then said "Now that's more like it"

"Let's go" Tommy said they all quickly left the room.

Mia quickly glanced at Jayden's sleeping form before rushing to catch up "I'll get her back Jayden I swear it!" she thought to her self.

San Angeles

In a quarry just north of San Angeles stand Lord Ravian, Zeia, Xenga, and a squad of about 25 SA (Super Advanced) Putties. Xenga stands waving his arms around and chanting a spell of some sort he's looking down at something, it's a broken half of the Z staff and it's….glowing. Ravian and Zeia stand at the ready for when the rangers show up.

"Master your plan is going smoothly" Zeia said

Lord Ravian says nothing he just stands there, arms crossed looking to the sky he then smirks and says in his deep husky voice "They are here".

Just then 8 multicolored energy orbs land and materialize in the form of Jason, Tommy, Adam, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily and Antonio

Jason steps forward "I'm giving you one chance take your army and get off our planet!"

Ravian laughs a bit "You are the mighty Power Rangers honestly I expected better than three old men and a bunch of kids"

"You won't be laughing for long, bastard" Mike retorted

Adam stepped forward "**Its Morphing Time**!" He reaches behind his back and grabs his morpher he then brings it across his chest and goes through the motions then yells "MASTODON"

The others soon follow suit.

"GOLD RANGER POWER" Jason says as he crosses his arms in an X form

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA" Tommy yells as he drive the Brachio key into his morpher

"GO GO SAMURAI" The other five rangers yell out as they write their respective kanji in the air and turn it.

All the rangers morph and stand battle ready.

Ranger Ops

Jayden stirs in his bed; his eyes open "Where am I"

A robotic voice answered him "You are in the Ranger Ops Med Lab, you were gravely injured we nursed you back to health, I am Alpha Prime"

Jayden looked for the voice to find a robot standing at a panel watching something "Thank you but, where are the other rangers."

"They left with Adam to engage the enemy" Alpha said

Getting up out of the bed Jayden walks to the screen "I must join them"

"Ai yi yi yi yi yi absolutely not you are in no condition to fight" Alpha yelled

"But I can't sit back and watch….." Jayden growled

Alpha interrupted "The others have everything under control please rest"

San Angeles

"Attack!" Ravian yelled his forces charged against the rangers

Adam cross his arms over his chest gathering energy "Dragon Mode" the dragon shield and arm bands appear upon him and he calls upon his Power Axe and runs to battle

Jason pulls out his Power Sword and the Golden Power Staff then charges to battle

Tommy pulls out Saba and his Brachio Staff then charges to battle

All the Samurai Rangers pull out there spin swords then charge.

Jason, Tommy and Adam slice through a small group of SA Putties then jump over the rest to make their way to Ravian, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio engage the putties. Mia on the other hand….

"Haaa" she jumps toward Zeia slashing her against her the ribs then again with a cross slash to the chest

Zeia falls down she slowly rises "Someone is feisty today where is the red ranger I see he took quite a hit earlier"

This taunt enrages Mia, just want Zeia wanted she moved quickly with a fury of attacks to Mia and just as she is about to kill her Emily catches the blade saving Mia.

Emily pushed Zeia back "I've got your back Mia"

They double teamed Zeia, while Kevin, Mike and Antonio finish off the putties. Jason, Adam and Tommy attack Ravian. Ravian swings his large bladed staff Tommy counters with Brachio staff while he slashes Ravian's midsection with Saba, Adam and Jason cross slash his back he stands there like its nothing he puts more power in his swing and pushes them from him. They stand their ground though these men aren't legendary for nothing.

Adam rushes him "I won't fail I can't allow you to bring him BACK!" he unleashes as furious attack with his axe Ravian parries them all but then Adam bounces off the staff and flips back.

"Power Axe Canon mode" he says while in the air "FIRE"

Jason and Tommy follow his lead and both yell "FIRE"

The blast combines like the last time and heads straight for Ravian he stands firm not moved then the blast connects and the unthinkable happens.

"WHAT THE HELL" all three rangers yell

Ravian has stopped and caught the Triblast in his hand, stands there holding the blast like you would palm a basketball "ZEIA MOVE" is all that is heard as he chucks the blast back at all the rangers. Zeia heeds his warning and vanishes just as the blast hits all the rangers. Explosions surrounds them sparks fly from them as they fall to the ground hard.

Adam is the only one still standing his sole determination to keep Thrax buried keeping him up. His suit is pretty messed up the right side of his visor cracked his eye visible, the left half of the dragon shield burned off, rips and burns in the uniform showing his bruised and bleeding skin. You could see the smoke flowing off him but yet he stands firm.

Zeia appears next to Ravian and she is shocked "But…how, how are you still standing after that"

Adam slowly and struggling started to walk towards them "I…agh…told you… (pant) I will not…allow you… (cough) to bring…**Thrax back**" he yells holding his left side over his ribs as blood slowly trickles down him gloved fingers.

Suddenly the sky darkened purple lightning began to strike the earth from the heavens "Ahh at last it's done" Xenga said as he raised his short arms to the sky "**Venturius Ulmatium Megaro Zanga Meru Douza**" he said the final words to the spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Adam grabs his blade blaster and being rapidly firing at Xenga. Surprisingly Ravian jumps in the way and starts deflecting the blast then he returns one of his own. Just as this blast was about to hit Adam ending his life, Tommy and Jason who had recently gotten up jumped in front of Adam and slashed the energy in half, saving him. Then all the samurai rangers jumped up from behind them firing their spin sword slashes but Ravian again brushed the attacks off like they were nothing.

Suddenly another very large dark purple lightning bolt formed and came down in all its glory striking the glowing Z staff instantly fixing it as it hovered above the ground. The bolt striking the staff sent a massive shock wave knocking Xenga back a bit; Ravian remained unmoved with Zeia behind him. The rangers all struggle to stand their ground from the shock wave then looked on in horror as a hand shot up from the ground. An explosion of dark energy erupts then very dark evil twisted laughing could be heard echoing even throughout the streets of downtown San Angeles.

"After 5 years I'm free from the bowels of Hell" Thrax said in a deep evil voice as the dust cleared there he stood in all his evil glory. He red skinless body his black and silver chest armor his horns covered in cloth. He studied the scene before him, his apprentice Ravian kneeled before him with two others he didn't recognize what he saw next made his blood boil. Standing no more than 15ft away from him was the mighty morphin black ranger.

**"BLACK RANGER!"** he growled out "Now this is what I call a welcoming home party, one part of the instrument of my destruction standing before me beaten, broken."

"**Come on Thrax lets finish what we started 5 years ago**" Adam yells out his power axe in hand as he struggles to stand up Tommy catches him and holds him up

Ravian and Zeia stood in front of Thrax as he chuckled a bit "Calm yourselves foolish rangers it will be over quickly" he raised his Z staff in the air gathering the dark energy from himself, Ravian, Zeia and Xenga he slams the staff against the ground hard.

The samurai rangers hold each other up preparing for the worst, while the three veteran rangers oddly enough stand there unmoved. Thrax looks in disbelief as the rangers are still morphed.

"You'll find it a tab bit hard to cut the connection to the morphin grid this time Thrax" Jason says with a hint of cockiness

Instead of blowing his top, Thrax remains calm and retorts "Very well then I will allow you to live for the moment but if you are intent on fighting for this worthless planet…" he pauses "then prepare to **RELIVE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE **come Ravian I need to replenish my strength. Black Ranger we will meet on the battlefield again and I will kill you"

Xenga joins them and utters a spell "Utheras Zearao" the villain are then transported away in a flash of lightning.

Adam falls to his knees visibly shaking "Jason…" he say breathing heavily

"Yeah…" Jason responded

"It...just...got...**WORSE**" Adam sad in a quiet voice his head held down

Tommy looked to the skies and sighed "Alpha bring us home"


	3. The Gathering pt 1

AN: And...now its 12 midnight Merry Christmas guys or what ever it is you celebrate I hope you have a good one and a happy new year. So it Christmas as for your present i present to you Ch 3. I promise i would have gotten it to you sooner but school work got heavy and i had to focus on that. Also this Ch features a slight lemon or fluff or watever you wanna call it please leave detailed review on this ch and earlier ones guys I wanna thank you for those who do review and follow and more so so much more to come so without further adont (=3 reference)

* * *

(Epic Announcer Voice) LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: ARMY OF LIGHT. The three veteran rangers saved the samurai rangers taking them back to their base RANGERS OPS inside the old command center. While Jayden heals the rest of the rangers learn about the previous power rangers that came before them. When they finally get close to figuring out why this new threat has come to earth they get their answer in the form of a newly revived THRAX.

Now here's…

Ch. 3 THE GATHERING pt. 1

In Space

Aboard Ravian's battle cruiser, the newly revived Thrax sits on the throne Ravian gladly gave up. Ravian, himself kneeled before Thrax "It is a great joy to see you back among the living and had I not been half a million light years away i would have found you sooner my master"

"Rise Ravian you are no longer my apprentice you are my general and I must say you've created a marvelous army" Thrax replied "who are the other two"

Ravian rises and slightly turns his head "Come forth"

Zeia steps forwards and kneels before them both "I am Zeia bounty hunter turned mercenary and slave to Master Ravian and Lord Thrax I am not worthy"

"XENGA" Ravian yells

Xenga also kneels before Thrax "My name is Xenga mystic advisor to Lord Ravian" he looks at Thrax "Lord Thrax what did you mean when you told the rangers they'd relive their worst nightmares"

Thrax sets his Z staff beside the throne and walks toward the bridge's window looking toward earth "During my time in hell I met many villains destroyed by those wretched Power Rangers, but I met a peculiar bunch that really struck my interest tell me have any of you heard of…" he pauses "The Psycho Rangers"

Elsewhere

_**YOU are a Failure**__…_

No

_**Because YOU failed millions of people will die**__…_

No

_**Your family, your friends will fall by the might of my forces**__…_

No

_**YOU will fall by my hand alone**__…_

No

_A blurry vision appears in his mind it shows a heavily damaged battlefield, bodies from both sides liter the ground blood stained suits and helmets. He struggles to get up he knows he has to get up, he must save them. Then he hears it, he hears the blood curdling scream that echoes through out the battlefield and it shatters his heart when he looks to the source of the deathly wail and he sees it. A woman dressed in yellow stained with blood as the Z staff is sticking right thru were __**HE**__ impaled her, in her stomach which was already enlarged due to the woman being pregnant. He tries to crawl to her needing to save them but its to late…he pulls the staff out killing her as it severed her spine… the baby already lost._

_**Don't you see I will make you suffer before killing you…**_

Nooo…

_**If you fight I will kill her and I'll make you watch as I do only then will I end your pathetic excuse for a life…**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!

_**All because YOU FAILED**_

Suddenly he opens his eyes in the water he felt all around him he darts his eyes left and right trying to see where he was, then it clicked he was in an Eltarian Healing tube. Once he could fully see he turned his sights upon the people in the room. There was Tommy, Jason, Alpha 8 and…oh shit he thought. In the corner was woman with a medium-sized belly bump and a look on her face that could give Flurious the cold shoulder…it was Mrs. Tanya Park.

"Ah Adam's finally awake Alpha 8 please drain the bio fluid and open the tube" Tommy commanded everyone in the room perked up at the sight of Adam awake. He heard an almost silent Thank God coming from the corner.

"Right away Tommy" Alpha 8 replied

The fluid in the tube began to drain through the bottom of it, once below his head Adam gently removed the mind monitor patches on his head then removed the breathing apparatus from his mouth and nose slightly gagging as he quickly inhaled fresh air. As he is lowered with the fluid he felt the slight pain in certain parts of his body mostly likely the bruises from the previous battle finishing healing. He lands an kneels as the fluid is gone he realizes he is only wearing the customized shorts that you wear while in the tube as it opens he is offer a towel to dry off and a robe to get keep him warm.

"What the hell happened" he finally speaks

Jason smiled slightly then it left "You took a very bad hit and passed out the second we got back to Ranger Ops"

Adam's head went down as he spoke hoarsely "and Thrax…"

Tommy handed him as bottle of room temp water and answered "We are searching for them as we speak"

"So what do we do now" Adam said his head still down he paused to drink the water "He's going to be back…he wants a war"

A silence fell in the room then Jason spoke up.

"Then we give him one" he said in a deep and serious tone

"That's not gonna be easy" Adam replied darkly

"It was never easy to being with so why would that change now" Jason replied sternly

Tommy sighed "Right come on Jason, Alpha let's go check on the Samurai Rangers and try to make a game plan Adam get some rest we'll call if we need you"

"Yeah…" Adam sighed

All three leave the room leaving just Adam and Tanya motionless not looking at each other well at least Adam isn't looking at her he doesn't want to see her eyes because he knows what's coming.

Adam sighs "Look before you start yelling…" he doesn't finish as he is attacked and bum rushed by Tanya she latches on to him weeping. This truly surprises Adam be he quickly holds her in his embrace.

"When I got the call I thought…" Tanya wept in his arms

He speaks softly "Shhhhh" he lifts her up a bit so he can look in her eyes "I promised I'd always come back to you and I don't break my promises"

"I know baby I was just so scared" she rests her head on Adams chest listing to his heartbeat it calms her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you honey" Adam inhaled, the scent of her shampoo as honeysuckle vanilla blesses his nose he rubs her arms in their embrace. He lifts her head by her chin and lightly places his lips to hers trying to ease her worry away. They part so that they may catch their breaths Adam looks at her and all he can see are the images and visions of his wife dying.

Tanya notices a slight change in his demeanor "Adam what's wrong" she cups her hand on his face he gently takes it and smiles the same smile that always melts her heart.

"It's nothing my love" he lied he winces a bit his body is a bit sore the tube heals and closes wound but the pain is still there sometimes and will fully heal in a day or two "Help me back to our room please babe"

She knows he's lying but besides not to press the matter so she simply nods and they begin to walk down the hall Adam asks "Tanya where are the kids"

Tanya smiled "Jackson took Kenya to meet the Samurai Rangers she said something about wanting to meet new rangers and you know Jackson just can't say no to his little sister its part of her charm"

"I swear she gets that from you" Adam quipped at his wife

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about _my husband_" Tanya says adding a bit of her own _charm _to the last part

Adam laughed I mean truly laughed something he hadn't done in the last 5 days "Alright then that just leaves Dr. Tanya to nurse me back to health"

Tanya blushed at him saying that "At your service…_old man_"

The couple made their way to the housing side of Ranger Ops meanwhile in the cafeteria…

"SOOOOO COOOL" said a young girl's voice

Kenya Park was the youngest of the Park Clan (well not for much longer) and boy was she a fire ball she was currently excitedly listening to Kevin, Mia and Antonio tell the story of the samurai rangers. Mike was stuffing his face while sitting close to Emily.

Jackson Maurice Park or JP for short however was calm cool and collected much like his father he leaned against the wall with one foot on it, he could only smile for a bit looking at his sister who he'd do anything for.

"Can I help you Red ranger" JP said with a smirk on his face

Jayden was shocked he hadn't intentionally tried to sneak up on then kid but he was sure he wasn't paying attention well enough to hear him walk up from behind.

JP turned around and extended his hand "Don't be too shocked sir my dad taught me to always be aware of my surroundings it was the number 2 rule"

"What was number one" Jayden replied as he shook the 13 year olds hand

"Always be kind and respectful" JP said with a smile a smile that looked a lot his fathers

Jayden smiled this young man was raised very well, the door to cafeteria open and in walked Jason, Tommy and Alpha Prime.

"UNCLE JASON UNCLE TOMMY ALPHA" Kenya yelled out as she run and hugged Tommy first and then Jason. Smiling Jason picked the 7 year old up and put her on his shoulder.

"Hey squirt how ya been" Jason asked his surrogate niece

Kenya smiled and giggled "Good really good hey Uncle Jason when can I play with Jasmine and JJ again"

Jason smiled thinking of his kids "They should be here really soon then you can play all you want"

JP walked over to his "uncles" and smiles Tommy ruffled his hair and Jason gave him a high five.

Tommy "JP your dads awake why don't you take Kenya and go check on him"

"Ok come on sis" Jp said as he takes his sister's hand and makes his way to the housing side of Ops"

The doors close Tommy turns back to the Samurai Rangers

"Glad to see you're all feeling better" Tommy said in a solemn tone

Jayden spoke up "Thanks…what are we going to do about Thrax"

"What did he mean by we'd relive our worst nightmares" Kevin asked

Alpha answers "Thrax is a magic user he got his power from both Rita Repulsa his mother and Lord Zedd his father."

"They specialize is dark and forbidden magic and have no boundaries so we have to expect the unexpected…" Tommy finishes

They all sit and ponder and exactly what that could mean then…

"He's going to bring back past villains" Mike blurted out everyone turned around and looked at him with utter shock on all their faces "what, it's what I would do look in one of my favorite anime called Naruto later in the series a mad man waged war on all the nations and he brought back the dead to use as his army…"

Everyone was still silent looking at Mike to finish.

"…Its just a theory but if Thrax wants us to relive our nightmare what better way to do it then bring back past villains of the power rangers to wreak havoc upon earth" Mike finished proudly

Tommy coming out of his shock was the first to speak "Mike I think that's the brightest think I've heard come out of your mouth since you got here…no offense"

Mike smiled and rubbed the back of his head "None taken…I think" Emily hugged him.

They all enjoyed a short laugh but then it was right back to business Mia spoke first

"If that is what he plans to do that's 18 years' worth of villains to battle with just us alone"

"We wont be alone" said a female voice with a heavy Australian accent from the door way

They all turned to see a tall slender woman with medium length blonde hair wearing a pink sweater and white jeans. She walks toward them and stands in between Jason and Tommy.

Tommy smiled "Samurai Rangers this is the 2nd Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger Katherine Oliver"

Kat smiled "It's very nice to meet you all"

"What my wife said is true we won't be fighting alone" Tommy said smiling

Emily confused said "What do you mean?"

Kat spoke up "We're going to call upon all the rangers of the past to help us Defeat Thrax!"

"That's a great idea" Kevin said excitedly then drew back a bit "but they've got to be scattered all over the earth and the universe how are we gonna reach them all"

Tommy, Jason, and Kat look at each other and smiled.

"We've got it covered rookies trust us" Jason said crossing his arms and smirking

The samurai ranger frown a bit at the 'rookies' comment.

Tommy looked toward them "Return to your rooms' guys, get some rest in 48hrs you meet your predecessors"

"Alright" Mike yelled

"Sweet" Antonio agreed

The young rangers left the cafeteria in a lively mood.

"They're good kids strong too" said Kat turning to her husband and his best friend "Why are you so hard on them Jason?"

"I have my reasons and we'll see how strong they are in combat training" Jason gruffed out "anyway Tommy isn't it time to contact the board if we are going to contact all the rangers they need to be brought up to speed"

Tommy sighed "Agreed" he raised his left arm and spoke into his dino gem "DECA contact Adam and have him meet us in the War Room"

Jason turned and left to make his way to the war room.

Kat took Tommy's hand "Tommy I'm worried"

"I know Kat" Tommy brought her into his embrace "this will be the greatest battle earth has ever known but I won't stop fighting till I breathe my last breath"

"That's what I'm worried about" Kat rubs her hand down his chest looking deep into his eyes "but I know you're stronger now than you've ever been so I know we're In good hands" she gave a small elegant giggle

Tommy smiles and raises her head by her chin and kisses her softly, after a few minutes he releases her lips she sighs coming down from the high of the kiss.

"I gotta go Kat" Tommy whispers

"You know where I'll be…_Tommy_" Kat whispered back purring his name like well like a cat in a her Australian accent

He walks away with a grin on his '_The Kat wants to play' _face he exits the door and heads to meet Jason.

Housing Area

"Hmmmmmmmm"

"That feel good baby"

"Ohhhh yeahhh"

"How…about… this"

"Oh my you're really good at this"

"You should know"

"MOMMY DADDY"

"And there goes peace and quiet" Adam sighed in to the pillow head was resting on

A second before Kenya comes rushing in Tanya slides of her husband's back she was giving him a back massage before the kids come back. Kenya comes in and hops on their bed right in to her daddy's arm JP stands at the doorway.

JP sighs "I tried to tell her to knock but she just won't listen to me"

Kenya smiled "Daddy I'm glad you feel better" she hugs Adam tightly he hugs her back.

Tanya smiled at her family. She looked at her and Adams kids they've grown up so much. Then she looks at her husband who is tickling Kenya she smiles and rubs her swollen belly she wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

"Come on baby sis let's go to our room so mom and dad can finish their Dr. Tanya time…whatever that is" JP said walking towards the bed

Tanya and Adam blushed heavy how could their son know what they call their…'alone time' while Kenya simply puffed her cheeks up.

"I'm not a baby you big jerk" Kenya yelled out

Just before Jp could respond or Adam could say anything DECA chimed in.

"_**Adam your presence is requested in the War Room"**_ her computerized voice spoke

"Alright thanks DECA" Adam sighed standing up out of the bed he has black sweat pants on he goes to the drawer and pulls out a green t-shirt "alright guys I'll be back in a while make sure you help your mom out in any way"

Just as Adam is about to leave JP shows up behind him.

"I'm glad you alright dad" he said failing at trying to hide his emotions if there was one person who could read him it was his father

"Hey kiddo yea I'm fine" Adam kneels in front of his son "Listen JP promise me if anything should happen to me that you will take care of your mother and sisters"

"Yes sir **I PROMISE DAD" **he declared proudly he hugs his dad and then goes back to help his mom.

Adam smiles exits and makes his way to the War Room.

Housing Area

The Samurai Rangers made it their rooms just before Adam was leaving his. Antonio and Kevin picked the single suites while the two couples picked the obvious. Because they were brought here in between battles and hadn't been able to return home yet they wore the t-shirts and sweat or jogging pants provided for them in the room's dressers. They had to admit that this was a well-organized set up.

Mia was taking a shower while Jayden sat on the floor in front of the bed in meditation. His wounds had healed quite nicely thanks to Alpha's care and a little symbol power. The bathroom door opened, the steam and scent of lavender body wash filled the room Mia walked out and entered the bed room. Jayden smiled and rose off the floor to meet an amazing sight there was Mia standing there soaking wet with only a towel covering from her plump breast down to her mid-thigh. He knew times like this were going to be little to none soon because of the threat so he planned to take advantage of the peaceful moment.

"_Have I ever told you how truly beautiful you are_" Jayden said walking up behind her snaking his arms around her covered waist

Mia smiled and blushed she had never heard him speak in that tone of voice, it excited her. "Every now and then you do" she said as she turned around in his embrace "I love to hear you say it though"

He says nothing but simply leans down and softly kisses the spot between her neck and shoulder. She shudders and lets out a soft moan at the contact he looks her in her eyes as if he were staring into her soul "Tonight I'd rather show you" he says as he undoes the towel letting it drop slowly to the floor. Jayden picks up his girlfriend never breaking eye contact and gently laid her on the bed crawling on top of her they engaged in a kiss filled with fiery passion and love. Mia tugs on his red t-shirt wanting it off he happily obliged and breaks the kiss for a second to allow her to pull the shirt off, she rubs her hand slowly down his now bare chest enticing an almost primal growl from him. They engage in another kiss, hands exploring each other's bodies. The last coherent words that is spoke between the both of them was a whispered _I love you_ as they were soon lost in a world of love, ecstasy and lust.

War Room

Adam walks in the room a couple minutes later. Jason and Tommy are siting waiting on him.

Jason smirks "Glad you could join us"

"Well you know it take us old men to get around this giant complex a lil slower you should know man" Adam replied smugly

They all laugh for a bit before Tommy speaks up "We have to contact the board"

"Right" they both agree

All three men stand and walk over to three panels in the far wall of the War Room. The panels are of a tall rectangular shape coming to their stomachs with a hole on top of it. Behind each panel is a medium-sized tube. The three men step in front of each panel Adam on the left Jason in the middle and Tommy on the right, they each pull out their respective power coin and place them into the flat holes. All the tubes open Adam's reveals the Sentinel Sword, Jason's open and reveals mystic seal and Tommy's reveals a symbol that resembles the Space rangers belt buckles. Adam turns the middle section on the sword, Jason presses the center of the seal, and Tommy presses the symbol.

They take a couple of steps back as three holographic figures appear. In front of Adam stands The Sentinel Knight. In front of Jason stands Leanbow of the Mystic Force. In front of Tommy stands Andros the Red Space Ranger.

"Good to see you gentlemen it's been a while" Andros is the first speak

Tommy steps forward and speaks in a commanding voice "Andros, Leanbow and Sentinel Knight it is good to see you all again but I wish it was on better terms"

"24 hours ago the villain known as Thrax was resurrected and is about to wage war upon the earth" Jason finished

Leanbow spoke up "I had felt a dark presence in the human world then it vanished"

"I tried to stop them from bringing him back I failed" Adam said with his head hung low

"Adam this is no time to blame yourself" Sentinel Knight spoke calmly

"He's right we have summoned you all to let you know that Project Army of Light is in full effect we'll need to contact every ranger everywhere" Tommy spoke in a stern voice

"We have to stop Thrax and his army, we must protect the earth" Adam spoke seriously

There was silence for a moment as the gravity of the situation set in.

Andros spoke first "I'll gather my team, the Galaxy Rangers, and Billy and the Aquitian Rangers" he paused "you also will have use of my satellite and crew"

"I will gather the Mystic Force you have our full support my friends" Leanbow replied

Sentinel Knight remained quiet for a moment than spoke "Earth is a precious jewel I will do all I can"

"Thank you all for helping to protect our home" Tommy spoke with a slight calm in his voice

All the holograms faded away as the tubes closed.

Jason says sternly "Its time"

"Alpha...make the call" Tommy spoke grimly into his communicator


	4. The Gathering pt 2

...**As A King I don't feel the need to aplogize for too many things but for this late update I am truly sorry my friends. School work, Christmas Break and girlfriend all got in the way (well except the last one...if you catch my drift *wink wink*). You'll notice that this chapter is LONG AS BALLS and there is a reason for that...which you'll find out once you read it, it was so long in fact that I am not truly finished and wont be until ch 5 is done that will end the GATHERING ARC. Once done with ch 5 I will be writing other stories and one shots to tie with the story...with out further adidnt here you go.**

* * *

(Epic Announcer Voice) LAST TIME ON POWER RANGERS: ARMY OF LIGHT. "Alpha…make the call"

And now here's…

Ch 4 The Gathering pt 2

**Angel Grove **

A large house in the suburbs, close to uptown Angel Grove. Soft relaxing oriental music can be heard throughout the house. In a large room toward the back of the house two women one older one younger are moving slowly in sync with the music. They sway their hands back and forth in perfect sync, as the music slows so do they. Once the music stops so do they in separate poses, the older woman of Asian descent places her left hand close to her temple balled in a fist while her right hand poised in front of her in a pointed shape her legs spread apart. The younger girl who looks to be mixed with African American and Asian places her right hand in a closed fist just below her breast her left hand in front of her in a cupped position. A silence falls over the room then in what could be considered a strike of lightning they begin their fight blocking blow for blow dodging attacks. The younger girl keeps up in steady beat with the older women which is a feat unto its self considering the woman has fist as fast as lightning they collide and counter each other the woman catches the girls left arm with her right as the girl catches her right with her left. They stare at each other intently.

"She almost had you that time babe"

Both women look up to see a black male looking to be in his early 30's standing at the door way holding towels and water bottles. Both women release each other and relax then bow to each other. They both walk over and used the towels to dry off and took the drinks, the man takes the older woman in his embrace they lean in and share a loving kiss.

"Yes she is getting faster in her moves and thinking" the older woman said as they engaged in another kiss

"You two do realize I'm still in the room right" the young girl said walking up to then with the towel wrapped around her neck

"You do know that this is our house right princess" the male replied

"Dad stop calling me that" the girl puffed her cheeks up to her dad

The older woman smiled "That's right Zack; Karissa Thuy Kwan-Taylor is a warrior far from a princess"

"MOM!" Karissa dragged out

They all laugh and begin to move from the dojo into the living room.

"So how was your day Trini" Zack asked his loving wife as they sat down on the love seat Trini wrapped in Zack arms

"It was peaceful me and KT when for a run after you left this morning then we did the normal went shopping picked up some groceries and it seems your daughter has pick out a pet that she wants" Trini replied with a bit of a giggle at the last part

Zack was a bit surprised "A pet huh" he turned to look at his daughter sitting on the couch Indian style texting one of her friends drinking water.

Looking up from her phone "Yes daddy a pet I saw the cutest dog please can I have one"

Zack smiled "You are growing up into a beautiful respectful well mannered young lady…"

"You forgot powerful and with wisdom beyond my years" Karissa added with a giggle

"I'll think about it kid" Zack said with a smile

Karissa's eyes lit up she hopped from her spot on the long couch into her dad's arms with biggest smile on her face Zack begin to tickle her as it was her one weakness. Trini smiled at the tender moment she then got up and kissed her husband on the cheek and then her 12 year old daughter.

"Where ya going babe" Zack asked

"To start dinner someone has to feed you two big kids" Trini replied with a giggle

Just as Trini went to the kitchen and began to wash her hands the phone rang

Trini groaned a bit "Zack could you get that"

Zack stopped tickling his baby girl and went to pick up the phone hopping it wasn't his job calling him to come back in.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER IF YOU ARE RECVING THIS MESSAGE THEN YOU ARE OR HAVE ONCE BEEN KNOWN AS A POWER RANGER. A DARK THREAT LOOMS OVER THE PLANET AND IS TOO MUCH FOR ONE RANGER TO HANDLE, FORCING MY HAND IT IS WITH A GREAT DISPLESURE THAT I MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE YOU NORMAL LIFE AND TAKE UP YOUR MORPHER ONCE AGAIN IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE WORLD, IF YOU DON'T IT WILL BE DESTROYED AND ALL WILL BE LOST.**_

The look on Zack's face showed utter shock.

_**TO REPLY CALL THIS NUMBER BACK WHEN YOU ARE READY AND YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL BE TRANPORTED TO OUR HQ.**_

Trini looked up and noticed that Zack hadn't moved from the phone or said anything for that matter. She walked over to her husband and saw his face he put the phone down.

"Zack…what is it honey" she said with a worried tone

Zack turned to his wife and replied grimly "That was Tommy and there's big trouble"

**Florida**

"And one and two and three and four and one and two and three and four and done, alright good job guys" said a loud enthusiastic voice

"Thank you Mrs. Scott" a group of children replied in unison

Kim smiled "Aww thank you guys too have a good day class dismissed"

As the kids were going back to their parents and leaving Kim sat down on a bench looking around at "their" gym/dojo. She took a sip of water then looked over far on the other side of the gym and spotted two kids still there. One a young girl looking to be about 11 year old was practicing archery she nocked an arrow onto the bow drew the string back closed her eyes took a short breath and released…Bulls eye.

The other child a young boy looking to be 8 years old was performing a kata and moving with grace strength focus and power behind his technique. Kim smiled and walked over to the kids.

"Jasmine, JJ I'll be ready to go in 10min" Kim yelled shifting toward her office

"Ok Mom" both children replied

Kim unlocked her office and sat down in the seat she began to pack up any files and other objects need for when she went home when she noticed she had missed a call on her office phone she hit the voicemail and then the speaker.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

Once the message finished Kim felt a pain in her heart. "Oh no…Jason" she whispered

The door open and in walked her kids.

"Hey mom when is dad coming home" JJ the young boy spoke up

**Aquitar **

Inside a small house close the lake a man in his early thirties was working on a machine of some sort.

"How are the repairs coming darling" a female voice rang out from the kitchen

"I'm almost finished combining the transgear to the super conductor." A deep voice replied back speaking in tech jargon

A young girl wearing glasses and traditional aquitian attire came out of another room she looked to be 15 years of age.

"Dad there's some one on the VidCom for you says his name is Andros" the girl called out to the man

The man gets up from his chair and calls the girl into the garage she walks in.

"Thank you Lily, dear could you finish this up for me" the man asked

The young girl smiled and adjusted her glasses "Ok dad"

The walked into the house through the kitchen kisses his wife on the cheek and proceeded to the VidCom which was a large screen mounted on the wall.

"Go ahead Andros" the man spoke gruffly

A man with long hair the looked like a mix between gold and brown appeared on the screen _**"Billy this is an omega level threat. Earth is in grave danger Thrax has been revived and is believed to be raising old villains from the dead to lead his army and a full assault on the planet I have been charged by Tommy to pick you, the Aquitian Rangers up and the Galaxy Rangers as well I'll be there soon please gather the alien rangers and stand by.**_

The transmission ended leaving the Billy the tech wizard and all around genius thinking about the next move in this never ending game of chess called Good vs. Evil only this time it was much worse. He sat on the bed and then called for his wife "Cestria!"

Cestria came into the room "Billy what's wrong my love" she came and sat on the bed with him.

"Contact your brother and let's start packing…we are going home" Billy said in a grim tone

**Stone Canyon**

In a nice house in the suburbs a family of four are outside playing football in the fall weather not two cold but not to hot either, a woman is sits on the sidelines as her boys play football with there father. One child a young man looks to be 14 while the other is 6 years of age.

"Whooo go boys go Andrew go Michael" the woman hollered out at her sons

"Really Michelle no love for your husband" the older man groaned playfully

She smirked "Go Rocky" she said in a sarcastic manner making them all laugh suddenly the phone rings in the house

"I'll get it you two play catch till I get back" Rocky shouted as he ran to inside the house to catch the phone

"Ok pops" the older boy Andrew said

"Yeah ok pops" the younger one Michael yelled out trying to imitate his brother

Rocky reached the phone just in time.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

**Los Angeles **

An African American woman who looks to be in her early 30s is treating a dog with an upset stomach in a Vetenary.

"Looks like he ate some gum don't worry he'll be fine we got it out so just give him this medicine and he'll be good as new." She spoke with an upbeat attitude

"Thank you Dr. Aisha" the young girl and her father pick up the Italian greyhound and go up front to get the medicine.

Once the door closes the woman let's down her hair which was up in a ponytail. Her cell phone rings she makes her way over to her purse grabs her phone she sees a familiar name.

"Hey Tomm…"

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

**NASADA Space Center **

Inside an office filled with awards, degrees and pictures sit two people a man and a woman eating lunch at table on the far side of the office.

"Glad you could make it beautiful" a deep voice speaks

The woman smiles "I've missed you so much"

"I know me too I'm so glad you made it back safe and sound" the man says with a genuine smile

"Hey I'm Silvy Larson I don't go down so easily" Silvy proclaimed she then giggled "Justin I told you I would be fine a month in space on the space station is nothing."

Justin smiled "Yea yea I know can you blame me for being a little scared you are my girlfriend, but I'm glad you're living you and your brother's dream."

They were about to kiss when suddenly the phone in the office buzzed. "Mr. Stewart there is a voicemail for you"

Justin sighed "Patch it through, Ms. Brooks"

The call is patched through to his office phone. Justin leaves Silvy and walks to the phone picking it up.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

When the call finished Justin simply place the phone back on the hook turned to Silvy…

"I might have to leave for a while I…I don't know when I'll be back" Justin said softly

Silvy sensed a worry in his voice "Where are you going can I come" she said trying to livin up the mood

Justin smiled a bit walked to her and took her by the hand "Let's go back to my place"

She nodded and they both left.

**Angel Grove**

In a very big mansion there was an Asian woman in the kitchen cutting up carrots and celery she placed the bits in a bowl and got a small ranch packet. She took to the tray down the hall into the game room where two people are standing front of a large TV screen playing the Xbox Kinect Baseball game and one is swinging and one is pitching.

"Ha-ha beat you again daddy I thought you where a big baseball player" a small female voice called out

The man let out a small chuckle as he picked the young girl up and began tickling her "Hey now cut your old man some slack besides I let you win"

"That's the same excuse he told me when I beat him" the woman said as she entered the doorway

They both look up to see the Asian woman standing with a tray.

"Geez Cass don't give her anymore ideas" the man groaned out

"Mommy!" the little girl runs from her father to her mother as she set the tray on the table the girl begins eating the small healthy snacks

Cassie walks up to her husband and they engage in a small but passionate kiss.

"Lighten up Teej I was just kidding" Cassie said as she rested her head on Tj's chest

Suddenly the TV started to make a beeping noise; Tj looked Cassie in the eyes as they shared a knowing look. Cassie released her husband and ushered the young girl out of the room.

"Hey Cara you wanna hear some of mommies new songs" Cassie said in a sweet tone

"Yayyyy!" the little girl followed her mother out of the room on to the other side of the house

Once they left Tj closed the door locked it and picked up the remote to the tv and pressed a button on the back of the remote. On the VidCom screen appears Andros.

TJ smiled but then noticed Andros's face and it went away "What's going on Andros break out at base or trouble in the Arnai Nebula again"

Andros sighed "_**If only it were that simple, I assume you've seen the attack that happened in Panaroma City, Japan two days ago?"**_

"Yeah I saw the damage that was done but that's where the new rangers protect right those um um um what were they, oh yeah the Samurai Rangers" Tj replied

"_**Yes after there initial victory it seems the original ranger past caught up to them, Thrax is back…"**_

"WHAT I thought Adam defeated him that what he told us last time we had our reunion!" TJ yelled out in surprise

"_**The ones responsible for the attack two days ago were followers of Thrax and revived him, we believe he is planning to revive past villains and used them for his army Tommy is calling Project Army of Light into full effect Everyone is gathering."**_

TJ had a look on his face that said 'damnit' "Whose everyone"

"_**EVERYONE" **_Andros replied **"**_**Look I know you and Cassie haven't told Cara what your 'real job' is but now is the time Ranger Ops has rooms for families once your packed contact Alpha Prime and he'll transport you all to Ops Andros out."**_

TJ sighed he knew this day would come. He exited the room and made his way to the other side of the house where Cassie and Cara were he looked into the studio window and saw Cara in the booth trying to sing Mary had a little lamb, he looked at Cassie who saw the look on his face and came outside leaving Cara to sing by herself.

"Teej what's wrong what did Andros want" Cassie said softly as she placed her hand on her husbands chest

TJ sighed again for the second time tonight "You remember the Project that Tommy was working on well its in full effect, they believe Thrax is about to strike Earth **hard **and they're calling in every ranger known to man past and present."

Cassie looked toward their daughter "TJ we have to tell her tonight, together"

TJ simply nodded as they both walked into the studio he sat on the couch as Cassie went to get Cara. Once she returned the all sat on the couch in complete silence.

"Cara honey there is something me and your father have to tell you dear" Cassie spoke first

"Kk mom" Cara said in an innocent tone

Tj stood up in front of them and pressed a button on his watch, in an instant his watch transforms in to bigger form. Cassie smiled and Cara looked confused, Tj opened the top of it and said

"LET'S ROCKET"

He pressed three buttons that said in a computerized voice "335"

In a flash of blue light which shined brightly throughout the house, TJ was covered in a blue suit with white gloves, boots, and belt with a belt buckle that resembles a golden envelope. Three white stripes, two on his shoulders one across his chest with 5 colors Black, Yellow, Red, Pink and Blue. A yellow collar, white neck and a helmet which has a sliver no lip mouth piece, a black visor and a small circular screen on top.

"Momma what happened he he became a..." Cara stuttered

"Honey me and your mother are Power Rangers" TJ said proudly

**KO-35**

"Mom Mom look I'm swinging all by my self" a young 8 yr old girl called out

"Great job sweetheart let's go in its time to eat lunch" a soft sweet motherly voice called out

"Ok mommy" the little girl swings backward and then forward and jumps off at a very high distance only the swing comes back down with no sign of the child.

The 29 yr old Caucasian woman smiled as she counted "3 2 1"

As if on cue the little girl flies into her mother's arms smiling and gigging as the woman catches and cradles the girl. They walk into the house out from the big backyard from which the young girl was just playing. The woman presses a button on a panel and in seconds two grilled chicken sandwiches appear, she takes them and places the food in front of her and the child. Before the two could eat the tv in the kitchen begin beeping and a computerized voice called out "Call from the KO-35 Space Satellite do you accept."

"I accept" the woman said with a happiness in her voice

The called answered and on the screen appeared Andros with a smile on his face "Hi beautiful"

The woman smiled and replied "Hey yourself handsome, Aliana look whose on the Vidscreen"

The young girl looks beyond her mother and sees the man on the screen and shouts "DADDY!"

"Hey princess how are you today" Andros responded to the burst of joy from his daughter

"I'm fine, Daddy when are you coming home?" Aliana asked cheerfully

Andros smiled and replied "Right now actually where going on a trip to earth munchkin so go upstairs and pack"

Aliana's eyes widened "Yay EARTH!" she proclaimed as she flew upstairs to her room

"Well well what's really going on darling you're coming home and we're going home, Andros what's going on?" the woman asked

Andros sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Ashley, there's trouble back on earth..."

"Oh no what's happened" Ashley asked worriedly

"Do you remember Thrax the villain Adam fought back in 2007 well he's returned and is reviving old villains as his army, Tommy has issued Project Army of Light in full effect."

Ashley gasped in shock "That means..."

"Yes" Andros sighed "There's going to be a war look baby Zhane will be there in an hr with the shuttle to pick you two up and then we've got a couple more stops to make"

Ashley nodded and the transmission ended.

**Angel Grove **

A Black corvette with green accents drives fast through the mountain of Angel Grove a man with short black hair can be seen driving laid back his phone rings"

"Hola" a voice with a heavy Spanish accent answered the ringing phone

"Carlos its Tj, Andros can't reach you by phone so I'm going to relay the message" Tj spoke

Carlos smiled hearing his old friend and comrade's voice "What's going on man"

TJ sighed "There was an attack on city two days ago that has now stemmed a full on war on the earth one much worse than the attack 15 years ago"

"Damnit…what's the game plan TJ" Carlos cursed

"Tommy's calling everyone in meet at my place by tonight for transport" TJ spoke sternly

Carlos sighed "On my way Carlos out"

**KO-35 Space Satellite**

Andros made his final preparations for departure. A door slid open and in walked Zhane he sat in the co-pilot's seat.

"Ashley, Aliana, Marala and the twins have arrived and are settled in the Megaships rooms"

"Good than set coordinates, first stop Aquitar, then Mirinoi and finally earth, Zhane lets rocket"

The Megaship's engines roared and took off from the satellite; they engage the hyperdrive headed for Mirinoi.

**Mirinoi**

Inside Terra city the streets stay busy. At the main Capitol in the security plaza stood many GSA recruits they were being trained by a familiar individual he stood with his arms crossed as the cadets went through their routine.

"Lt Corbett there is a transmission for you"

"Thank you Jimmy" the man spoke, he then made his way to the training post he opened the Transmission "This is Lt Leo Corbett Red Galaxy Ranger"

"It's good to see you again Leo its Andros"

"Andros it's been awhile man what's up"

"There is big trouble on Earth trouble that requires the services of every Ranger to be called in…I'm on my way to pick you up"

"Whoa that bad huh to even need us…alright I'll gather my team at the Sacred Stone we'll meet you there"

"Right oh yeah bring Mike, Andros out"

"Ooook" Leo pressed a button on the panel "THIS A CODE RED MESSAGE PRIORITY ALPHA MEET UP AT MY PLACE"

With the message sent he grabbed a GSA patrol bike and made his way to his house

30mins later everyone was gathered at the home of Leo and Karone. Kai, Kendrix, Damon, Maya, Mike sat as he explained.

"...and every Ranger is being called into service again to fight this great evil, I for one am going"

They all look at Leo and Kendrix says "You didn't think were going to let you go by yourself did you"

Leo looked at all his family and friends and smiled "Alright lets quickly get packed and meet up at the Sacred Stone"

Another 30mins passed as they went home and packed Leo,Karone and 9 yr old son Micah, Mike,Maya and 8 yr old Leon and Kai, Kendrix and 10 yr old Cassandra and Damon and his pregnant Mirinoian wife Kalia. They all used their new Jet Jammers (which was the same compact size but could now easily seat three people and had at hatch over the cockpit rebuilt by Damon) to arrive at the Stone.

"Its time" Leo said softly but enough for everyone to hear. Mike, Karone, Kalia and the kids smiling watched on as the five walked up to the stone and all place their hands on the hilt of their respective Quasar Saber they pulled it out letting the energy flow through their bodies…it felt good.

As if on cue the Megaship descended from upon high and landed in the clearing next to the stone moment later that loaded their Jet Jammers on the megaships landing deck next to the Galaxy Gliders. They walk to the bridge to meet up with Andros and Zhane, their families, Billy and Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers.

"Its great to see all of you now that you're all here lets go help save the earth" Andros said as he engaged the thrusters and soon they were off.

Back On Earth

**Mariner Bay **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEL" a loud multitude of voices rang out. It was Joel the former Sky Cowboy's birthday. Angela had invited everyone. The Grayson's Carter, Dana and their second child 4 yr old Dean Grayson. The Mitchells Ryan, Kelsey and 8 yr old Kaley and Chad and his wife. They all stood around the table in the Rawlings home next to Joel one his left stood 10 yr old Keith and to his right stood 6 yr old twins Jennifer and Angel along with their mother Angela Rawlings.

"Thank you everybody alright so what'd you get me" Joel said in his usual attitude

The all laughed it was good to know that some things never change. Suddenly everyone of the ranger's cell phone or in Joel and Angela's case the house phone rang. Slightly weirded out but the sudden call they all picked up the call at the same time.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

Everyone paled at the same time once they all hung up and looked at each other

"Did we all just get a message from Tommy Oliver" Carter call out to his team

Everyone nodded and looked grim. The kids looked confused Dean walked up to his dad.

"Daddy who is Tommys Olivers" Dean asked

**Sliver Hills**

"Geez! More paper work argh!" groaned a semi young man.

"Yes sir these are to sign off for the damages from last weeks romp through downtown and this stack is a list of all those captured and needs to be looked over thoroughly" a female voice replied

The man sighed "If I had known this job would've been more paper work than action I would have never taken the offer from my father"

"Will that be all Mr. Collins" she smiled

"Yes Kelly that will be all thank you" Mr. Collins sighed as his secatary left his office

Wesley Collins never liked paper work and along side from the action he'd see from being the head of the Silver Guardians sitting in an office and doing paper work came in full force.

"A power ranger who saved all of time shouldn't have to do paper work" Wes frowned

"I swear you'll never change" a soft but stern voice said as it enters the room

Wes perked up hearing the female voice enter his room. "Good morning beautiful"

The woman smiled and walked behind his desk and bent over kissing him on his cheek "Good morning your self handsome you know your daughter misses seeing you in the mornings"

Wes smile at the thought of his little girl and then he smirked "I know someone who misses me a lot more isn't that right...Jen"

Jen blushed which was only done around Wes the pink time force ranger took hold of her husband's chin turning his face towards her and forcing a kiss upon his lips. Wes loved it when Jen was aggressive.

"You know..." a voice called out smirking

Jen and Wes look up to see a figure standing in the doorway they both scowl at the smirking man.

"...some might call that sexual harassment Officers Collins" he called out

"Eric" Jen growled and was about the chuck the lamp at his head when the quantum ranger jumped slightly and in walked a familiar blonde her hand leaving Eric's back side

"Rex thinks he's funny but I'll keep him in line Jen" the blonde walked in and sat down on the couch in the office

Jen smiled evilly "Thank you Taylor maybe then he'll realize that I do in a sense rank higher than him, while he ranks at best friend I rank..."

"Ok ok ok I get it" Eric surrenders as he shut the door and sat down next to Taylor "We'll be having a long talk about who has who in line Mrs. Myers"

"Whatever Mr. Myers" Taylor smirked and then they both leaned in for a soft kiss

"I still don't see how they put up with each other" Wes said to Jen who sat in his lap

_**"Mr. Collins there is an important voice mail for you" **_Kelly said through the speaker of his office phone

"Just let in go through I'll get to it later" Wes sighed he wanted no other interruptions from his time with his family and friends

_**"It's from someone named...Dr. Tommy Oliver"**_

The look on everyone's face at the sound of that name cold freeze Moltor's Lava Lizards

"Put it through Kelly" Wes spoke in a now serious tone as he put the voicemail on speaker

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER….."**_

Once the message had been received and the gravity of the situation set in everyone looked to Wes.

"Looks like its time to get the old bands back together...Taylor" Wes said grimly

"Already on it boss" Taylor rose up and headed to the exit not before kissing her husband saying she'd see him at home to pack.

"Jen you need to contact Lucas Trip and Katie" Wes says calmly

Jen gets up and goes for the Time Box given to Wes and sets it up all three stand in front of the monitor as Jen activate it. A couple seconds pass as Alex answers the call.

"Wes, Eric,...Jen how may I help you" Alex said in a slightly cold voice

Wes caught the tone in his voice and said nothing "Alex we need the other Rangers to come back to the year 2012

"Funny you should mention that" Alex replied

Jen looked confused "What do you mean Alex"

"Two beings known as The Phantom Ranger and The Sentinel Knight came and explained the situation and have collected your friends they should be on there way now Alex out"

Alex cuts the feed.

"Well that was easy enough" Wes said

Taylor made her way to the roof of the Silver Guardians HQ she stood close to the edge closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"EagleZord please hear my call awaken the earth is in danger The Wild Force is needed once again"

**The Animarium **

The EagleZord awoke at the call of her partner the zord let out a mighty call that woke all of the other Wild Zords. The Lion Zord shook his mane then let out a magnificent roar waking up princess Shayla.

Shayla slowly rises and hears the WildZords call "Oh no the Earth is in grave danger" she takes both hands and holds them close to hear heart "I must now send the Animal Crystals to the rangers" She uses her magic to and the wildzord's roars to send the crystals to the Rangers.

**Sliver Hills**

Taylor suddenly feels the warm power of the crystal in her hand she takes the yellow and holds it up to the sun and lets it glimmer in the light she then feels her growl phone in her other hand.

"Time to call the others" she smiles

**Turtle Cove**

**"**Cant catch me dad" a young boy looking to be about 8 yrs old called out while he hoped from tree branch to tree branch grabbing vines to help him stay up, he appears to be being chased by someone.

"Be careful Cale" a young woman in her early thirties shouts out to the tree tops she smiles as she sees both figures race through the trees.

"Ok mom...whoa" the boy misses a vine and begins to fall

"Noooooo" the woman screamed

The other figure grabbed a vine kicked the tree and swung down grabbing the boy kicking off another tree flipping then landing on the ground below.

"You ok kiddo" the figure asked

"Yes dad" Cale asked "I just missed the vine"

The woman ran over and saw that her son and husband were alright "Oh thank goodness I'm glad you're both safe" she said as she kneeled down and rubbed her husbands back

"We're good Alyssa, Cale just has to focus a bit more but I'm glad he was having fun" the man smiled

Alyssa the former White ranger smiled "Alright then Cole and Cale its time for dinner"

The former red ranger smiled as he and his son stood up he took Alyssa in his embrace and softly kissed her lips.

Suddenly both there hands glowed as the both felt the Animal crystal appear in there hand they looked at it and then their son.

"Mommy Daddy what's wrong, what are those?" Cale asked

Alyssa sighed but was interrupted by the appearance of the growl phone in their hands it begin to ring Cole answered.

_**"Cole its Taylor we're needed"**_

Cole looked at Alyssa they shared a knowing look and Alyssa is visibly shaken as she looks at her son.

"Tell us where we need to be" Cole said sternly

**Turtle Cove **

Inside a flower shop stood Danny Delgado tending carefully to some roses. His wife Kendall is running the register and a 6 yr old little girl is sweeping the floor of her fathers shop.

Danny smiles as he looks at his family then he fills it. The animal crystal forms in his left hand while the growl phone appears in the right and its ringing.

"Oh no" Danny whispers but his daughter and wife see the glow coming from his hand. Kendall is shaken she knows what it means and is scared for her husband.

"Daddy are you gonna answer that" the little girl asked

"Sorry sweetie" he smiled than answered "Hello"

"_**Danny this is Cole…its time"**_

Danny sighs "Understood"

Just then somebody walked into the front door

"Uncle Max!" the young girl yelled as she ran and hugged her play uncle

"Hey Lissa" Max says as he put her down he then locked eyes with Danny "I assume you got the call too"

Danny nodded as he looked at his wife, his daughter and his best friend he then smiled "Never Give Up"

**Somewhere In the world**

"NNNGG!" a man groaned in pain as he tried to stand up but his injuries were too painful he collapsed back to the hard cold ground.

Suddenly he heard a wolf howl into the night sky he then felt it the power flowed into him as his animal crystal and growl phone appeared into his hands.

"Well…nng…this would have been…nng…helpful 3 hours ago" the man chuckled then his rolled flat on his back.

Then a bright white light appeared before him a figure standing in it, he has to squint to see but then he smells the scent of her perfume his eyes widen.

"Princess…nng…Shayla" he struggles to get out

"Ohh no" Shayla runs to the man kneeling beside him pulling his body closer to her "Yes Merrick it's me, my love what have they done to you?"

* * *

Ok so just a heads up I am also working on two new stories from other cartoon series they are

_**NIGHTWING: PATH TO THE NIGHT (YOUNG JUSTICE)**_

_**THE ULTIMATE TEST (ULTIMATE**_** SPIDER-MAN)**

So be on the look out for those as well

Please leave a detailed review or a regular review either way i just wanna hear what you got to say :)


	5. The Gathering pt 3

...No time for words read now

* * *

Ch 5

The Gathering pt 3

**BLUE BAY HARBOR**

Deep in the mountains, hidden from the rest of the world. A lone figure runs on the ground at fast speeds, unnoticed to him he trips a well hidden wire and a storm of kunai and shuriken were fast upon him. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and only barely managed to dodge as they embedded themselves in the ground where he just stood. As the man backed up in the air his eyes widen when they earth below him rose up in spike form aimed right for him.

"Damn it" the man formed several hand signs and a blast shot from his right hand destroying the spike.

He then landed and prepared to make another dash away from the place when he noticed he couldn't move his feet, he looked down to see water begin to engulf his feet and spread quickly up his legs.

"You cant escape my Water Binding Jutsu " a battle hardened female voice laced with venom called out as a woman with blond hair stepped out of the shadows with her left hand held out at the man as she controlled the water. She wore an all black ninja gi with slight chest armor, that had a short skirt connected to it and matching tight black pants all with a simple blue out line.

"Hmph the infamous Tori Bradley, Mistress of the Sea to what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence" the man said slyly as the water continued to engulf his upper body stopping at his neck

Tori glared at the man before her "Rokuno you are charged for killing several Wind Academy Shinobi and for stealing sacred scrolls I am here to retrieve them _**and end you. **_

Rokuno smirked "_My lady_ there is still a great darkness coming to this planet I only intended to give them the key to their victory; even if I die I doubt you or any of your friends can do anything .IT"

Tori narrowed her eyes "I think you underestimate the _**'POWER' **_Rokuno…" she smiled and spoke in a desturbingly soft of voice making Rokuno cringe as she circled him like he was prey "I have friends in…high places that will fight to protect the earth, thank you for the information as your reward I give you...oblivion.

She made a one handed Ram sign and closes her left hand. The water covers his entire body from head to toe then expands going down his throat he gags his eyes recede to the back of his head as his body is filled by water...he drowns. Tori releases the jutsu moments later and Rokuno's body fell to the earth limp, she takes the scrolls from his pack and sticks them in a secure place.

Three other ninja appear from the trees one of them speaks "Good job Tor" he is wearing the same all black gi without the skirt but the outline is yellow instead of blue.

"Thanks Dustin he deserved so much more than a simple drowning, the bastard" Tori growled the last part

Dustin put on his serious face "I agree but protocol is protocol" he makes several hand signs and then slams his hand to the earth below him. The ground around Rokuno's body surrounded him and then closes on top making an earth coffin. He turns to the two other ninja who have yellow stripes "You two this is the perfect time to practice moving earth haul his ass back to the Academy"

"Yes Sensei Dustin" they make hand seals and the coffin and themselves faze underground and make their way back.

He raises his left arm and speaks into the device on his wrist "Mission Accomplished Red"

"Good return home we have a big problem Shane out" the voice replied

Tori looked at Dustin and they both ninja streaked home.

**THE WIND ACADEMY**

Shane stood upon the top of the Academy's main building. There was a beautiful garden atop the building a great place to meditate. The Red ninja wore the same gi as Tori and Dustin but it had a sort of trench coat look to it as the back flowed down to the top of his ankles. He inhaled softly and exhaled the same as he looked to the stars he thought about his wife Skyla and their 4 year old son Ken. He smiled at the thought of his son learning his first wind jutsu earlier this month.

"He has grown a lot in the past year" a voice said from behind Shane he didn't even have to turn around

"Yes he has sensei how'd you know" Shane smiled as he asked

Kanoi smiled "It was your smile you always smile that way when you think of him"

Shane smiled but it soon faded "We have another fight ahead of us I fear this will be 10x times worse than last year"

"Yes but we have been preparing, it will be hard yes but all of us together there is nothing that we can not do" another voice replied

Shane turned around to face his old master and his son Cam

"I pray you are right Cam" Shane sighed

Suddenly Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter landed out of there ninja streak in a semi circle around Shane

"What's up boss" Dustin said smiling

"First things first has Rokuno…been taken care of" Shane asked in a stern commanding voice

Tori replied "Yes I dealt with him personally"

"Good alright on to more stressing matters…Cam" Shane said grimly

"Umm dont you mean pressing matters" Dustin said confused everyone else just sighed

Cam cleared his throat "While you were on your mission we received the call I hoped would never come" he sighed taking a deep breath he waves his hand in mid air and a holo screen appears "48 hrs ago a group of unknown villains broke through the first line of defense MM Black, Gold Zeo, and Black Dino even with the help of the Samurai Rangers and revived…Thrax"

Tori gasped, she had faced Thrax before she unknowingly growled Blake looked at his wife and grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"Dr. Oliver called and is calling all Rangers in to deal with this threat he believes, Thrax is planning on bringing past villains back from the dead he said that they will teleport us when we are ready" Cam finished

"Then what are we waiting for, I've fought Thrax before he wont wait for us he'll strike first" Tori called out

"Agreed pack the necesscary and meet back here in and hour, MOVE OUT" Shane commanded

**Reefside**

"Alright guys you're doing great" a loud voice called out blowing a whistle. He watched as the kids went back and forth on the soccer field. Suddenly the man felt a pulling on his pants leg. He looked down and smiled.

"Daddy, Daddy phone for you" a smile boy said smiling

"Thanks kiddo" he picked up the phone from his son as the boy ran off to the side to play.

"This is Conner McKnight how may I…"

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

"Time to take up the power again" Conner says to himself and if you listened carefully you could hear a soft roar sounding like a T-Rex. He hung up and then called another number

"Hello"

"Krista hi honey I need you to get our family suitcases out…we're going to Angel Grove"

**Massachusetts Institute of Technology**

"…And that's today's lecture make sure to read ch 10-15 before next week" a deep voice called out towards the class room. He walked in to his office as the class emptied out. He sat down as he place his papers and books on his desk he was about to check his missed phone calls when he received a knock on his door. He turned to the door frame to see one of his students.

"Ah yes Angela how may I help you" he said with a smile

"Professor James" the young girl walked slowly toward the man "_I would like to earn some…extra…credit_" the woman said in a sultry voice

He smiled "Oh really and what are you prepared to do in order to receive this credit?"

She straddled his lap and placed at longing kiss upon his lips, he deepened the kiss cause her to moan into his lips. The need for air was great and they parted lips "_Anything you want__**" **_she whispered into his earlobe then she gasped and moaned out "Oh...Ethan" as he kissed her neck and smiled at her reaction.

"Babe as much as I would love to take you right here, last time we almost got caught sooo if you go get the car ready I'll be right behind you and we can finish this" he smacked her ass causing Angela to groan in pleasure "...when we get home" Ethan said huskily in her ear, he knew she was wet.

Angela frowned but understood she got up and made her way towards the door swishing her hips as she left knowing he was watching.

The former blue ranger turned to hear his voicemail while he hurried to pack his bag.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

Ethan sighed "Damnit"

**ANGEL GROVE**

"Oh oh oh ohhhhh you've captured my Hearttttt" a lovely voice sung out in the mic of the booth she was in.

On the other side the man working the panel hit the button stopping the track.

"Good job Kira that's a wrap for today"

Kira walked out of the Booth and down the hall way toward the system "Thanks guys see yea tomorrow" she said walking passed them as she opens the door she smiled widely

"Hi beautiful" a deep voice said softly he was wearing a black button up collared shirt and white khaki pants. He was also holding yellow flowers

"Omg Trent what are you doing here I told you I'd be back home in New York in a couple days" she said as she hugged her teammate

Trent smiles "What a guy can't surprise his wife while she working, you sounded great by the way" he pushes the flowers forward

"They're beautiful hon thank you" she stands on her tippy toes a bit to kiss her husband. Trent had grown taller since his ranger days

After breaking away from the kiss Trent asked "Hey babe is Tanya here I wanted her to check out the new Dunestar Records logo designs she asked me to draw up"

"She's somewhere with Adam and the kids...wait so this _is_ a business trip and here I thought it was just a _pleasure trip_" she said in a seductive tone

Before he could respond, Trent's phone rang killing the mood "Hmmm I don't recognize this number"

"Perhaps its DC or Marvel calling for some more work" she says walking away to put the flowers in a spare vase in the booth

Trent smiled he had done work with both comic companies before and would gladly do work again he answered the phone.

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

The message finished just as Kira walked back into the room she saw the grim look on her husbands face "Trent...Trent what's wrong" she said her voice shaking

Trent turned to face his wife "That was Dr. O...I think I have an idea where Tanya is" he said looking outside the window towards the mountains of Angel Grove.

**NEWTECH CITY 2030 **

The SPD Earth Branch has seen several victories over the past years. Now in the command center stand Commander Sky Tate, his wife Elizabeth 'Z' Tate B-Squad Yellow Ranger, Bridge Carson B-Squad Red Ranger, Brandon Venson B-Squad Green Ranger, Zentus B-Squad Blue Ranger, Deyana Kilcrease B-Squad Pink Ranger along with Kat Manx and Boom. The bay doors opened and entered two familiar faces.

"Mission Accomplished?" Commander Tate spoke to the two.

The man smiled his signature cool smile and answered "Hey it's not everyday you get to take down a bounty on your honeymoon yea it's done" the man said as he squeezed the woman beside him hand

"I assume since you don't have a containment card, he didn't come quietly" Kat asked the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Since when do they ever come quietly" the woman retorted

The all laughed a bit until the Commander spoke again "Well the job aside once again congrats Jack I hope you and Syd have many long days ahead"

"Here Here" Bridge called out

Jack and Syd Landors were married last month and had decided to have their honeymoon on Vega 6 it just so happens that their next target was so killing two birds with one stone. (To find out more about this story Read **SPD: Dark Path**)

Suddenly the alarm in the command center goes off all the rangers tensed up "KAT!" Sky yelled out

Kat checked the panels in front of her "It's a time anomaly, a wormhole is about to open up"

"Where" Bridge called out but was interrupted but a portal opening in the command center.

All the rangers tensed and place their hands on their side arms save for Jack, Syd and Sky. Jack and Syd pulled out black delta blasters from god knows where, while Sky sat impassively with his hand on his version of the shadow saber.

Two figures walk out of the portal and stand there as it closes but Jack doesn't wait that long "You've got 3 seconds to tell us who you are and what you want" he says impassively as he holds the gun to the two beings in front of him. Once the light from the portal recedes Bridge immediately recognized one of the beings.

"Sentinel Knight" Bridge asked as everyone even Jack relaxed

"Officer Carson it is good to see you again though I wish it were on better circumstances this is my ally Phantom Ranger" the Sentinel Knight spoke in his astral voice

The Phantom Ranger stood silently with his arms crossed in front of his chest as the Knight continued.

"To get to the point we need your help once again…all of you"

**MYSTIC REALM**

A large castle stood tall surrounded by beauty and peace. It had taken a while for the Mystic Force to rebuild this land after it was loss in the Great War but they had done it. Many of the creatures in the mystic forest returned to the more lush plains and lands of the mystic realm.

Inside the castle in a meeting room sat the protectors of both the Mystic Realm and the Mortal Realm. The Mystic Force Rangers powerful users of the mystic arts, Nick 'Bowen' Russell leader of the team and prince of the House of The Phoenix sat next to his wife Madison Russell next to them sat Mystic Knight and Bowen's advisor Chip Thorn beside him his wife Vida Thorn and beside them sat Xander in his usual laid back position leaned back in the chair feet up on the table.

They talked and caught up on old times. Vida had become a famous DJ and toured all over the world for a while. Xander now owns the Rock Porium when Toby retired and is currently opening several stores worldwide. Madison splits her time between working as a director and being married to a prince. Nick and Chip both spend most of their time in the Mystic Realm while Chip now owns a comic book shop he mostly lets his little brother run it while he is away. They both handle Magical affairs in the realm stopping minor fights and preventing any dark forces from rising.

Suddenly the door open and entered Leanbow, Udonna, Daggeron and Clare.

"I am glad you all could make it to this gathering it is good to see you all again" Leanbow began

"Dad why have you summoned all of us here, is everything alright" Bowen asked

Leanbow sighed "No my son in fact the Mortal Realm is in grave danger"

A cluster of gasps could be heard from everyone in the room even Udonna and Clare hadn't known this.

"What's going what happened" Madison asked in her soft caring voice

"The villain known as Thrax has been revived and is planing on waging war on the planet." Leanbow said grimly

"BULLSHIT" Xander spoke up his accent flaring "Me and the other ranger saw his horned hide be destroyed"

"I'm sorry Xander but its true and we believe he is raising dead villains for his army, Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger and his comrades are calling all ranger past and present to help end this threat" Leanbow said sternly

Nick stood from his seat "Then what the hell are we waiting for..." he said proudly as he looks to his team, his mentor, cousin, then his mother and father "...lets ranger up"

**SAN ANGELES **

At the Hartford Mansion all is quiet. In the master bedroom two beings slept the night away. Andrew Hartford the billionaire, genius, adventurer rested in his bed spooning the woman beside him his arm around gently her waist, downstairs the phone rung loudly.

"Hnnng I'll get it" Andrew started to move to get up but the woman held him back

"Hmm let Spencer get it babe" the woman said groggily latching on to her man

He didn't need to be asked twice plus he didn't really want to be. Spencer seeing his employer wasn't going to get it got out of his bed down stairs and went for the phone.

"Hello Hartford Resi..."

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

Spencer gasped "Oh dear!" he made his way upstairs and towards the master bedroom

"Master Hartford, Mrs. Hartford please awaken this is urgent" Spencer asked

"What is it now Spencer" Andrew asked sleepily

Spencer sighed how could his ward and his wife both be lazy geniuses "That was Dr. Thomas Oliver and..."

At hearing that name Andrews eyes opened wide he was about to shoot up and ask Spencer but the woman beat him to it.

"What did Tommy want, what's happened" the woman asked first worried holding the sheet up to her chest

Spencer looked at both of them "Thrax has returned...Army of Light is in full effect"

Both Andrew and the woman jumped out of bed and scrambled to gather clothes to wear now and to pack as well.

"Spencer head to HQ and relay that message to the Mack" Andrew commanded

"Right away sir" Spencer said and left quickly.

The woman finished packing her bag and sat it on the bed and she turned to her husband. Sensing her worry he quickly held her in his embrace.

"All that time, money and energy spent I never thought we'd actually have to use it" the woman said softly in Andrews embrace.

He lifted her head up by her chin and kissed her lips softly "This is why we prepared for such an event if it ever happened and no matter what happens now we have to help the rangers through this as we've always done, just remember one thing...I love you Haley Hartford"

"I love you too Andrew" Haley replied and captured his lips in another kiss through her tough act the rocket scientist was worried

**HAWAII**

"Lying on the beach is a great way to relax but the hot tub beats it" a soft femine voice said in a sort of lazy tone as she snuggled into the body beside her

"Is this a sign of laziness Mrs. Hartford" a deep voice replied

The woman giggled "No _Mr. Hartford_ it called relaxing with your husband half naked in a hot tub on your wedding anniversary" she said as she leaned up to capture her husbands lips while she slide her hand down his chest and over his washboard abs, she marveled at her man he had the body of someone who could bench press a Semi-truck funny thing is he could.

Her hand kept going as the man groaned out "_Rose_" in an almost primal voice he captured her lips again and before they could deepen the kiss a beeping sound came from the bedroom interrupting their _'fun time'_. He released her lips and got out of the hot tub. He was only wearing swim trunks and as Rose could clearly see his hard on she smiled.

"_Mackkkk hurry back I'm cold without you to warm me up_" Rose said a slightly seductive tone

Mack the former red ranger walked in to the bedroom to find the source of that infernal beeping but then he found it and almost wished he hadn't...it was his Overdrive tracker.

"Hello"

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

"Rose vacation's over sweetheart time to go to work" Mack yelled in a deep serious voice

**NEW YORK CITY **

He could see the city burning brightly as it lit up light of all kinds everywhere. It was a sight to behold as he rode up the elevator with a glass frame with a clear view of the city, the man finally made it to the top floor. He grabbed his bags and made his way toward his penthouse condo. He opened to find an all too familiar sight.

A yellow streak was blazing through the house once in the kitchen checking food, once in the living room cleaning it, once darting to the back of the house.

Then the yellow streak ran right by the man heading back to the kitchen. "Oh hi Will..." the streak stopped in its track and we finally see a blonde haired beauty she looked at the man standing in front of the door, then it clicks

"Hey Ronny" Will said smiling

"WILL!" the woman jumped him knocking him over placing kisses all over his face she stopped to look in his eyes.

Will Aston smiled "I take it I was missed"

"_Very much so"_ Ronny said in a sultry tone

Will caught on and kissed her sweet lips before they could deepen the kiss...

"DADDY" a little boy came rushing from the back room jumping on top of his parents

"Hey kiddo" Will said proudly as he ruffled his sons hair

"Kyle honey I thought you were sleeping" Ronny said slightly ticked that her time with her husband was interrupted

Kyle smiled "Sorry mommy I heard daddy come in the house and I wanted to see him because I missed him"

Ronny let out and awwww while Will just hugged Kyle once again "I missed you to squirt but you gotta get your rest I'll play with you in the morning I promise"

Before Kyle could protest something in Will's bag went off beeping. Both Will and Ronny knew what it was and could only pray it was a social call. Will pulled out his tracker.

"This is Will"

"Will its Mack, we need you and Ronny there's trouble..."

**LOS ANGELES**

In the hills of LA in a nice size condo sat Dax Lo. This had become routine for him sitting at his computer till the wee hours of the morning looking at, editing, writing, etc. such are the tasks of a director of blockbuster action movies. Lately Dax had been missing the action hell during on shoot he subbed in for a very health stunt man and the actor just to have a sort of thrill again. Suddenly his old tracker started to beep and for a second you could seem and gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Hello"

"Dax its Mack we're needed..."

"Whoooooooo" Dax yelled loudly

**SOMEWHERE**

Tyzonn and his love Vella were happily sleeping the night away. The both continue to rescue where ever they are needed in the small villages they've travelled to. Suddenly Tyzonn's tracker went off. He kept it in the drawer close to him just in case.

"Hello"

"Tyzonn its Mack..."

**OCEAN BLUFF**

Jungle Karma Pizza had really been buzzing today, well like any other day and no it wasn't just Flit doing all the buzzing. Today it was only RJ, Flit, Lily and Camille working and they had just closed up shop. Casey, Theo, and Jarrod had taken up full time teaching positions at the Pai Zhuq school, Fran and Dominic weren't do to return till...

The door burst open "Hey everyone we're home" Dom burst in saying proudly along with Fran behind him shyly smiling

Everyone looked up and even though they were dead tired they all smiled RJ broke the silence "Welcome back you two, ah did you enjoy your anniversary trip"

"Oh yeah so much fun right Fran" Dominic turned to Fran with his usual smirk

Fran blushed "Yea...Yeah so much fun on the cruise ship"

"Oh Fran...why are you blushing" Lily asked with a sly tone

Before she could retort the phone rang. "Don't worry amigos I'll get it you all continue catching up." RJ quipped than hurried off to the phone inside the kitchen to leave some of the noise behind

"Jungle Karma Pizza RJ speaking sorry but we're..."

"_**HELLO THIS IS DR. TOMMY OLIVER…"**_

"Tommy...uhoh" RJ said with a surprised and worried look on his face. He instantly ran up to the loft and sat in a meditative state.

**Pai Zhuq**

The still night air was cool, crisp and calm around the hidden martial arts school. In one of the many training grounds in the shadows a figure sat still unmoving inhaling and exhaling he sat Indian style with his hands in front of him in a cupped form but never touching. His ear perked up when he heard to slightest noise from behind him. Inwardly he smiled..."_this is going to be fun" _he thought.

Suddenly the figure moved to the left and dodged a tackle from behind the attacker balanced himself on his two hands and quickly rebounded in an attack stance.

"I'm going to get you Master" the small feminine voice said in an aggravated tone

The figure still concealed in shadows rose up off his knee and looked at the young woman and smiled "You would have if I hadn't felt you coming now if your going to attack me than do it I'll stand right here" the figure said cockily

"Grrrrr" the woman dropped to a low stance with her legs spread apart and her arms drooping in front of her, her hands arched as if she was baring claws then...she pounced

Seeing the red headed women leap toward him the man smiled and in a flash of three simple moves the woman was down on the ground her arms pinned by his hands as he straddled her to hold her bottom half down his face hovering over her's.

"Caseyyyy" she groaned out "Y...You said you wouldn't attack" the woman said as she squirmed beneath him

"No I said id stand right there I never said I wouldn't attack you beautiful" Casey the red ranger pointed out

Her face inches from his he closed the distance and captured her lips his hand still pinning her down, she deepen the kiss still squirming under him she wanted to touch him.

He pulled his lips from hers and she let out a disappointed groan but then smiled seductively "I love it when you do this"

"I'm sure you do or are you just saying that to replace the fact that you still cant beat me my lovely student" he quipped

She scoffed "Whatever what were you doing out here I shifted in the bed to snuggle and u weren't there"

"I was meditating I had felt a dark presence a couple days ago then it vanished I was trying to figure out what was going when I was interrupted missy" Casey replied

"Well excuse me for missing my boyfriend's warm body next to mine" the red head quipped back

"Kayla you...wait RJ's calling hang on" Casey said as he relaxed his body on top of hers and he entered his mindscape

**MINDSCAPE**

As Casey entered his mindscape it was all black with a glowing white circle in the middle there sat RJ standing there.

"Ah glad you could make Master Casey...I hope I wasn't interrupting anything _important" _RJ asked smugly as he welcomed Casey

Casey smiled as he stood across from RJ "Get on with it Wolf Master what's going on"

RJ got serious which Casey did not like "I was contacted by Tommy Oliver the leader of the Army of Light program...we are needed he's called every Ranger in to face a dark threat which the world has never known I need you to gather Theo and Jarrod and meet us here at work we'll leave a couple of the lower students of the school to man the shop while we are away"

"I felt a dark force the other day do you think they are connected" Casey asked

"I believe so my friend" RJ replied

Casey sighed "Alright then we'll be there by morning"

Both men began to fade away and the exited their respective mindscapes

RJ awoke first and went back downstairs and explained the whole situation to the team they began to ready themselves. When Casey awoke however he found him self pinned down in the same position he left Kayla in as she was on top of him smirking.

"What the how'd you..." Casey said abruptly

"I believe the first lesson you taught me love was to never let your guard down" Kayla said smiling at her lover/master

Casey sighed and that quickly let Kayla know something was wrong "Kay the earth is in grave danger and I'll have to leave for a while to help save it...I don't know when I'll be back"

Kayla frowned "Then take me with you Casey let me help" she said sadly her red hair falling in her face

Casey reached up and moved the hair out of the way so he could look into her wonderful eyes "I'm sorry but no..." he said sternly but softly "...I need you here as the top student and most powerful you'll have to protect the school should the danger get this far I'm sorry Kayla but its not up for debate"

Kayla sat there quietly the moon giving her a heavenly glow before she bent down and softly pecked his lips "Then spend this last night with me..." she whispered in his ear "...make love to me"

Casey's eyes widened but then grabbed her pulled her close and captured her lips and in full passion, he let some of his aura cover them as he transported them to his bedroom he laid her on the bed and continued their make out session before it deepen and they were both lost in bliss he sent a mental message to Theo and Jarrod.

**ARMY OF LIGHT HQ **

"Tommy everyone has been contacted and should arrived by morning" Alpha called off the video screen as Tommy sat there alone Indian style thinking and planning.

"Thank you Alpha" Tommy replied as the video feed cut. Jason had gone to one of the gyms while Adam returned to his family, the samurai rangers were already a sleep and Kat was waiting for him. But he needed this alone time he would satisfy his wife later. Right now he meditated he focused his breathing and slowly a golden aura surrounded him flowing off him calmly.

The powerful roar of a Dragon. The aura turned Green.

The mighty roar of a Tiger and the graceful screech of a Falcon. The Aura turned White.

The proud call of a Phoenix. The aura turned Red.

The prideful roar of a Brachiosaurs. The aura turned Black.

Small astral images of all these animals could be seen forming behind Tommy, the aura returned to its golden state and slow receded into his body as he opened his eyes stood and left the room.

**Aboard RAVIAN'S SHIP**

The air aboard the ship was cold and you could almost see the evil permeating the air. A low chanting could be heard an if you moved closer to the lower decks you can see Xenga muttering a spell with Thrax standing in front of him holding his Z staff up gathering energy it was pointed toward a group of 17 figures standing perfectly still as if they weren't alive. Suddenly Thrax took the energized staff and slashed the air opening a portal out of no where.

"_**ARISE FALLEN WARRIORS PASS THROUGH THE PORTAL OF HELLFIRE AND DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS RISE UP AND TAKE YOUR NEW FORM RISE AND SERVE YOUR NEW MASTER RISE AND DESTROY OUR ENEMIES ARISE AND TAKE REVENGE AGAINST THOSE WHO DESTROYED YOU…"**_

The portal began to glow and small sparks of fire began to leak out

"_**ARISE"**_

Small balls of dark energy began forming from within the portal

"_**ARISE"**_

These dark energy orbs rushed towards the exit

"_**ARISE!"**_

21 of these orbs fled from the portal as it closed and flew into the bowels of the ship they crisscrossed and flew all over the place until Thrax raised his staff again as energy shot forth from it grabbing 16 of the 21 orb leaving five floating around oddly still. Thrax directed the other orbs over to the 17 still figures in front of them and once release from his hold the orb took to any figure they could. As the figures glowed a most ominous glow they started to awaken and take different colors. Once fully awake all 17 figures let out a mighty furious roar that shook the very core of the ship. The other five orbs started to change color and take form one turned Red, another blue, another black, another yellow and the last one pink they took a solid form and slowly rose from kneeling. Thrax smiled a devilish smile.

As the figure hit the light all you could see were 17 different versions of Psychos and the original five Psycho Rangers.

* * *

_**Alright Boys and girls sorry for the long wait. Same old stuff school work and life plus I told you Ch4 and Ch5 would be long as balls did I not.**_

_**But dont fret my people for the King has sought to grace you with another gift you get CH5 and a new story all in one day its GREAT I KNO **_

_**Make sure you read the other story because others will come after it in order so be aware now go and enjoy AND DONT FORGET TO LET SHADOWKING KNOW HOW YOU FEEL IN A REVIEW**_

_**PS. CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY REVIEW OF MEGAFORCE AND OTHER THINGS**_

_** BlackLightningMedia  
**_


	6. The Battle Begins pt 1

Please forgive me I hope this makes up for the wait...

* * *

Ch 6 THE BATTLE BEGINS

**"TODAY MARKS THE BEGINING OF THE END MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS"**

Loud thunderous applause rang out through the massive ship

**"THE VEIL OF LIGHT THE SURROUNDS THIS PATHETIC PLANET WILL BE EXTINGIUSHED, WE WILL RAIN DOWN A FIRE STORM UPON THE PEOPLE AND DESTROY THE ONE AND ONLY THING THAT EVER STOOD IN OUR WAY..." Thrax paused "...THE POWER RANGERS"**

Another wave of thunderous applause rings out. Ravian, Zeia and Xenga stood behind Thrax as they prepared to invade the earth.

"Now is the time" Ravian spoke

Zeia nodded in agreement "The Earth will burn"

**EARTH**

Inside the large central hub of Ranger Ops every known Ranger past and present sat at the tables with their families talking amongst themselves, awaiting the speaker, surrounded by the many workers running the base. The man in question walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the main stage.

"As many of you may know I am Dr. Tommy Oliver and let me begin this speech by first and foremost apologizing to you all I am sorry, we planned this program this Project Army of Light in the hopes that we should never have to use it to its full extent." Tommy paused "...we never wanted to ask you to take up your morphers again"

"Thrax son of Lord Zedd and Rita Replusa arch villains to the original team of rangers..." he pointed to his comrades standing on stage with him Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kim, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat and Tanya. "...has forced our hand and has vowed to exact a war the likes of which this world has never seen. He thinks us weak, he thinks us defenseless. I say he is wrong the earth is not weak, we are not defenseless..." he pauses once more "...each of you here today have shown me that the drive to protect your loved ones, to protect your fellow man has not wavered over the years, even those not of the earth who have vowed to help protect our home we owe you a debt that cannot be repaid because weather young or old those here to today have proven that ONCE A RANGER..."

"...ALWAYS A RANGER" they all replied in thunderous applause.

Tommy stepped away from the mic as Jason stepped forward

"In front of you all is a panel with your team signal on it please place your left hand on the sign" Jason commanded "will the families and friends who are not rangers please step to either side of the room"

Everyone who was not a ranger moved away as every ranger in the room stood before the panel with their respective team insignia on it. They all place their hand on the sign and the panel began to scan their DNA as the panels opened they removed their hands to see their respective morpher there waiting for them. As if drawn to it at the same time everyone touched their respective morpher and was instantly morphed.

Murmurs throughout the crowd of rangers and all the families, friends and children stood in awe looking at a great moment in history.

The originals on stage and the Zeo rangers morphed as well everyone removed there helmet and stood at the ready.

Jason stepped away from the mic as Adam approached

"I will keep this short and simple each ranger team has received a packet in their room detailing the improvements to your powers and other important features. We will be operating out of two main bases here in the Command Center under the command of Jason and Tommy and the other base" he stops and points to a viewing screen "will be here aboard the Battle Fleet 2.0 under my command the teams are as follows: Lightspeed, Timeforce, Wildforce, Operation Overdrive, Ninja Storm, SPD and Mystic Force" he paused to let the information sink in "remaining here are as follows: Might Morphin, Zeo, Alien, Lost Galaxy, Space, Turbo, Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury and Samurai"

"Now for a man with words we all need to hear" Adam spoke confusing some of them when he handed the microphone to the Phantom Ranger just as he came out of Phantom Mode. He took the mic and stood before them all. He took a deep breath and released his true form, his armor turned from black and silver to white and gold with a long flowing cape soon the armor disappeared. Gasps and wide eyes filled the room with the exception of Tommy, Jason, Adam and Andros.

**"I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR MANY OF YOU KNOW OF ME AND MANY OF YOU DO NOT. I AM THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THESE FINE INDIVIALS TOGETHER AS THE FIRST OF A LONG LEGACY OF TRUE HEROES" **he waved his hand in front of the original 6 rangers **"OVER THE YEARS I HAVE WATCHED OVER YOU ALL IVE SEEN THE STRUGGLE, THE TRUMIPH, THE HEARTACHE, THE SACRIFICE AND THE COURAGE ALL OF YOU HAVE SHOWN THROUGHOUT YOUR JOURNEYS AS RANGERS. IN THIS OUR DARKEST TIME NOT KNOWING IF THE ODDS WILL BE IN YOUR FAVOR YOU STILL ROSE TO THE CHALLENGE THAT IS TRULY TO BE ADMIRED. CHILDREN, FAMILES, FREINDS LOOK TOWARDS THESE BRAVE MEN AND WOMEN THESE ARE THE FACES OF HEROES. I DONT NOT KNOW WHEN THRAX WILL STRIKE BUT WE WILL BE READY...LONG LIVE THE POWER RANGERS AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL"**

A thunderous applause rang out loud cheers filled the room. As Zordon and the MMPR, Zeo, Turbo and Space left the room quieted as the ranger all went to their families and prepared to go to either their rooms or be teleported to the Battle Fleet.

**WAR ROOM**

The doors opened to find Zordon in his normal state and attire standing staring at his old energy tube. The (Zordon Era) rangers all flooded in one by one.

"Zordon is it...is it really you" Kim asked softly holding her hands to her heart

He turned around and simply smiled "Yes Kimberly, all of you it is really me"

The reaction was as expected tears streamed down faces, most of them rushing up to hug their mentor questions thrown around every which way. They finally settle down sitting at the table of the war room as Zordon told them the story of his Rebirth. Once he finished the room was silent.

"Zordon that...is truly amazing" Billy was the first to speak

Aisha smiled "To receive the gift of life due to your years of service wow" the rest nodded in agreement

"Thank you all but now let us get to the matter at hand" Zordon replied turning serious

Adam stood and walked to the front of the room "He's right Thrax is right at our front door when he does move we'll need a plan of attack"

"Why not just go in full force" Rocky called out

"It's not that simple Rock..." Tommy replied

Justin added "...right we don't know the full extent of his plan and his army we could be just guessing for all we know"

"Justin is right" Ashley finished

Silence fell in the room as they tried to formulate a plan.

"A feint" Billy said as he broke the silence

"A what?" Carlos asked confused

"Of course a feint a plan of deception" TJ

Andros smiled "Get him to reveal his hand before we reveal ours"

"An excellent idea so how should we go about it" Trini asked

Jason looked at Tommy and he looked at Adam and they all smiled.

"I have an idea" Adam smirked

**2 DAYS LATER**

It happened

Downtown Angel Grove went from a normal day to death and destruction. Thrax sent his air fleet in first they rained fire from the skies destroying buildings randomly firing causing chaos. To the people it looked like that dreadful day 15 years ago. Slightly bigger drop ships landed with alien tanks that hovered and Super Advanced Putties they all begin the ground assault, storming buildings and killing civilians. Thrax and Zeia stood atop one of the tanks, as the mass of the army (300) walked the streets of the city. Suddenly a large blast hit the tank momentarily halting it, then another blast hit the front of the army most of them being destroyed.

"And here I was beginning to think you wouldn't show" Thrax said remaining calm

Zeia pointed towards the sky "MASTER LOOK!"

They both look up to see 12 multicolored heroes dropping from the sky. They landed with their backs toward the enemy turning around as they rise up. The air seemed still for a second no one moved.

"Tyrannosaurs"

"Saber tooth Tiger"

"Triceratops"

"Pterodactyl"

"Mastodon"

"Dragon Zord"

"**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS"**

"Red Samurai Ranger"

"The Same Blue"

"The Same Pink"

"The Same Green"

"The Same Yellow"

"The Same Gold"

"**POWER RANGERS SAMURAI"**

Cheers and applause could be heard far off from civilians either already in the safe zone or running towards it.

"Welcome Power Rangers to the end of days" Thrax stated

"We will not let you go any further Thrax its over" Jason called out

"We're sending you back to hell" Jayden added

Thrax growled "You are welcome to try Zeia give the order"

"All ground forces charge DESTROY THEM"

The Rangers draw their power weapons and spin swords. Jason raised his sword in the air.

"TAKE EM DOWN!" Jason yelled giving the order

Jumping into battle all the rangers began the attack. Jason immediately cut 5 putties down to size kicking two behind him, he grabbed his blade blaster in blade mode and begins spinning slicing many putties.

Tommy swung his Dragon Dagger and began slicing through a squad of putties, and then he charged it and fired a blast of green lightning destroying another squad.

Jayden activated his spin sword and slashes multiple putties with blazing fire he then activated his dual disk and lightning disk destroying an on coming squad of putties.

Kimberly shot five arrows killing 5 putties then she began slashing more with her bladed bow, she then back flipped and jumped in the air and shot 6 more.

Trini threw her daggers into the chest of one putty gracefully kicked 2 back ran and jumped off its chest grabbing her daggers in the process, while in the air she drew her blade blaster and rapidly fired into a crowd of putties destroying them.

Billy detached his Power Lances and slashes through a squad of putties then reattached them and spinning his lance then jumping over another squad then swinging his Lance backward decapitating a squad of putties

Antonio took his Barracuda Blade and with 1,000 slashes as fast as light his Barracuda Bite cut down a small army.

Mike used his Forest Vortex sending a group of putties swirling in the air being sliced to bits by the vortex's power he then proceeds to slash a few more.

Kevin uses his Hydro Bow and fires a torrent wave that gets bigger and bigger engulfing many putties.

Mia used her Airway attack standing still and slicing her blade toward a group of putties the air slicing and dicing them all.

Zack is cutting putties in half with his power axe he then converts to Canon mode and sends a mighty blast at group of putties killing them all.

Emily used her Primate Cyclone attack rapidly slashing putties she then jumps in the air and throws her Earth Slicer decapitating many more.

Jason and Jayden stood back to back rapidly slashing putties, Jayden then activated his fire smasher Jason jumped out of the way up in the air as Jayden used his Blazing Strike swinging the Zanbato around burning putties to a crisp Jason landing nice to him giving thumbs up.

Kim knelt down behind Kevin as he stood both of them firing multiple energy arrows killing many, the then aimed in the air and let a rain of arrows come down onto more putties.

Trini and Emily moved in sync as they sliced and kicked putties all around, suddenly a massive wave of putties jump in the air aiming to bury the two heroines. Trini jumped on Emily's shoulders and she begins to spin, spinning both of them as the putties were cut down upon touching them.

Mike swung his Forest spear knocking back some putties but one shot him from the back but Tommy intervened and protected him with the dragon shield, they exchanged looks and Tommy switched his Shield to Mike who then charged full ahead in a blur of green and gold light destroying more putties.

Jason and Jayden clashed swords Jayden igniting Jason's and his own sword they then beheaded several putties. Mia and Kim slashed there way through as Billy tossed Kevin his lance, Kevin shot in from his bow energized crushing more enemies. Zack and Mike slash a squad of putties about to attack their significant others Trini and Emily. Tommy sends another power blast knocking a group of putties in the air Antonio jumps up and finishes them off with another Barracuda Bite.

They all regrouped and form their finishers.

"POWER AXE"

"POWER BOW"

"POWER DAGGERS"

"POWER LANCE"

"POWER SWORD"

"POWER RANGERS"

Tommy plays his Dragon Dagger charging it to full power.

"CANNON BLAST MODE"

"CLAW DISK"

"LION DISK"

"DRAGON DISK"

"TURTLE DISK"

"BEAR DISK"

"APE DISK"

"OCTO DISK"

"MULTI-DISC OCTO CANNON...FIRE" all the samurai ranger called out

"DRAGON DAGGER FIRE" yelled the Green Ranger

"POWER BLASTER FIRE"

The resulting blast combined into one massive blast and destroyed the remaining foot soldiers and headed for Thrax and Zeia who oddly enough did not move.

"This is it" Kevin said calmly

Suddenly 18 figures drop from sky and deflect the massive blast up in the air, they land and with extreme speed attack the rangers leaving them laying on the ground battle damaged. The figures land in front of Thrax. What the rangers and those watching at each base saw was truly terrifing, before them stood Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Prince Gasket, Archerina, Elgar, Ecliptor, Darkonda, Trakeena, Vypra, Zen-aku, Lothor, Zeltrax, Morticon, The Cyborg Fearcats Mig and Benglo, Camdor, Scorch and Deker.

Thrax let out a most devilish laugh "Mwahahahahahaha now you foolish humans witness true fear." The last five figures landed revealing themselves as the Psycho Rangers their mechinal cackling, their eyeless stare sent chills down the rangers spine as they struggle to stand up. Then it got worst, the other 18 villians started to glow, crack and shatter, transforming into...Psycho Rangers.

* * *

The Battle Begins Arc has begun I did my research I have my notes and I am writting as we speak


	7. The Battle Begins pt 2

The Battle Continues...

* * *

The air was still and cold not a word was said, the fire from the earlier destruction wafted in the wind. The 18 new Psychos' walk up and join the original ones. The color of their armor was the same as the original monsters color scheme.

**"PSYCHO RED"**

**"PSYCHO BLACK"**

**"PSYCHO BLUE"**

**"PSYCHO YELLOW"**

**"PSYCHO PINK"**

**"PSYCHO GOLDAR"**

**"PSYCHO SCORPINA"**

**"PSYCHO RITO"**

**"PSYCHO GASKET"**

**"PSYCHO ARCHERINA"**

**"PSYCHO ELGAR"**

**"PSYCHO ECLIPTOR"**

**"PSYCHO DARKONDA"**

**"PSYCHO TRAKEENA"**

**"PSYCHO VYPRA"**

**"PSYCHO ZEN-AKU"**

**"PSYCHO LOTHOR"**

**"PSYCHO ZELTRAX"**

**"PSYCHO MORTICON"**

**"PSYCHO MIG"**

**"PSYCHO BENGLO"**

**"PSYCHO CAMDOR"**

**"PSYCHO SCORCH"**

**"PSYCHO DEKER"**

"Do you see now Power Rangers you fight a losing battle" Thrax mocked "my Psycho Army destroy them all"

All together the Psycho's gathered an enormous amount of energy forming one gigantic energy ball, they released and in a massive explosion vaporized the Mighty Morphin and Samurai power rangers all that was left were cracked helmets and smoldering piles of ash in a giant crater.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Thrax laughed "finally the Power Rangers are no more if only my treacherous parents where here to see this day."

Thrax laughed raising his Z staff in the air dark purple lightning struck everywhere. "RAVIAN SEND THE REST DECIMATE THIS PLANET" he turned to his Psycho Army "PSYCHO'S...YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS"

Half of the Psycho Army dashed off in different directions, Goldar, Scorpina, Gasket and Archerina stayed in Angel Grove leading the fray while Thrax and Zeia went back to the ship. Around the world Star fighters and drop ships appeared from the sky, the star ships flew around destroying everything in their path. The drop ships not only carried more tanks and Super Advanced Putties but now Tengas, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Quantrons, Stingwingers, Batlings, Putrids, Kelzak Furies, Triptoids, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Rinshi, and Moogers.

**ELSEWHERE **

"Did it work" Emily asked

"Yes they've split off thinking we're dead and started there attack, Jason?" Billy asked looking over to his friend

Jason nodded in his helmet his raises his communicator "Right let's get back in this fight Adam...give the order"

**BACK AT RANGER OPS**

"Alright it's now or never TF Eagle Squadron you are a go I repeat you are a go" Adam yells the order.

Quantum Ranger, Yellow Eagle, Green Lightspeed, RPM Red, Silver Space Ranger, RPM Gold and Silver report to their custom painted TF Eagles and each lead there own squadron against the many enemy star fighters around the world.

**BACK IN ANGEL GROVE**

The Mighty Morphin team and Samurai teams reveal themselves not to be destroyed and attack Goldar and Scorpina head on.

Jason engages Goldar with his Power Sword and Golden Staff, Trini takes on Scorpina while the rest handle SA Putties and Tengas.

Tommy blocked a laser shot from at SA Putty and speaks into his communicator "D.E.C.A are you tracking the Psycho's energy trails I need to know what they are planning and where they are going"

"Searching...Searching...Psycho Rangers headed for specific points of interest uploading locations now" D.E.C.A's computerized voice answered his call

Green Ranger flip kicked some Tengas and slashed a couple of cogs and putties, he turns his back to receive the data, almost getting attacked by three putties he was about to raise his dragon dagger to destroy them but each of them fell dead with arrows in there heads. He turned his head slightly to see the orignal pink ranger nod as she returned to battle. The data finally came in. "Oh no..."

**PAI ZHUA SCHOOL **

Many of the older students were outside fighting lead by Kayla, who her self was destroying putties left and right. Some of the younger students were killed and lay dead on the sacred training grounds while many more hid in the main hall the older class and Kayla the only thing keeping them from death. Kayla roared a mighty roar as she let her tiger demon aura surround her, her claws and canines elongated, she dropped low getting into a feral stance and quickly clawed down 20 putties.

"Hmmm this is one is going to be a problem she reminds me of that Red Tiger Master...she must be dealt with" an ominous voice spoke he partner not uttering a word.

The older students released their animal spirits destroying many putties, suddenly one of them was impaled in the chest by a spear her animal spirit dying with her. Kayla roared and looked towards the attacker to see and massive army of Rinshi and what looked like grayish Org like creatures with short horns on there heads carrying clubs, leading them were two cyborg like creatures. One had white armor with a golden chest piece and his visor was blood red and the other was all black with a long single horn on his head carrying a crescent like blade.

Kayla looked around her and only saw 10 Pai Zhua apprentices; the other older students were either dead or too injured to fight not to mention the large group with the other masters who are god knows where.

The army stopped at the order of the white armored creature. He laughed a sinister laugh.

"Is this what passes for Pai Zhua masters these days a hyper little girl who allows her students to die without saving them."

Without a second thought Kayla rushes toward him with extreme speed but is quickly backhanded away, being knocked into a pillar. She gets out and her clothes are ripped and cuts on her body, and wiping the blood from her lip.

"Is that all you got" she staggers in her breathing but she smiles her eyes red with a thirst for blood

"Not at all Kitty cat I am Psycho Scorch and you will be the first to die" Scorch yelled

**BACK IN ANGEL GROVE**

Tommy destroyed Psycho Prince Gasket with an energy strike from his Dragon Dagger and Saba together.

"One Psycho down" Tommy jumped from the ground battle up to a tall building "Adam the psycho's are attacking multiple targets its time for the ground assault give the order"

**BACK AT RANGER OPS/BATTLE FLEET**

Casey stood with his team waiting for the order to be given when he suddenly received a telepathic message.

"Casey...help us...we're under attack" Kayla quickly sent

Casey gasped "KAYLA!"

"Casey what is it" Theo asked concerned for his students

Before Casey could answer Adam gave the order.

"ATTENTION ALL REMAINING RANGERS THE PSYCHO RANGERS ARE ATTACKING THE FOLLOWING STRATIGIC POINTS SCORCH AND ZEN AKU ARE ATTACKING THE PAI ZHAU SCHOOL I WANT JUNGLE FURY AND WILD FORCE THERE 2 MINTUES AGO!"

Both teams called made there way to the teleporter from there respective bases, Casey rushing to get to his beloved and his students.

"Red Lion to Yellow Eagle we're need on the front lines sending coordinates now" Cole spoke on his growl phone

"Roger that Cole I'll meet you there" Taylor responded

"ANDROS TAKE YOUR TEAM AND CONTAIN THE MESS IN NEW YORK THE MAIN ATTACK FORCE LEAD BY ECLIPTOR AND DARKONDA IS HEADED TOWARDS THE UNTIED NATIONS" Adam called out

The Space rangers quickly boarded there Galaxy Glider and left Ranger Ops traveling to NY at Mach 3 speed.

Andros spoke on his communicator "This is Commander Andros to the KO-35 Galactic Police force send three available squads to meet us at these coordinates we'll need civilian escorts and protection support"

"Roger that Commander they're on their way" a random soldier replied

Andros switched frequencies "Zhane rendezvous with the team in New York at the United Nations building"

"Copy that, whoa be there when I can Zhane out" Zhane replied dodging a crashing star fighter

"NINJA STORM REPORT TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SCHOOLS, LOTHOR AND RITO REVOLTO ARE ATTACKING THE WIND ACADEMY WIND RANGERS, CAM GO PROTECT YOUR HOME THE ALIEN RANGERS AND NINJOR WILL JOIN YOU, THUNDER RANGERS THE SAME GOES FOR YOU AN ALIEN NINJA CAMDOR AND DEKER ARE AT YOUR SCHOOL TAKE EM OUT THE SAMURAI RANGERS WILL JOIN YOU...JASON YOU COPY THAT"

The Ninja Rangers and Alien Ranger ninja streaked off toward their homes.

**BACK IN ANGEL GROVE**

"Yea Adam I copy Jason out" Jason replied as he clashes with Goldar he slams the Gold Staff in to the Psycho's ribcage getting him away, Jason turned toward the fighting Samurai "Jayden take your team and meet the Thunder Ninja Rangers, Alpha will instant teleport you there, whoa" Jason yelled as he barely dodged Goldar's super blast

"Got it Jason, Alpha we're ready for teleport" Jayden called out nodding towards his teammates

Suddenly the Samurai Rangers left this battlefield in multicolored light headed to the next. The Mighty Morphin team remained behind, Zack and Trini double teamed psycho Scorpina, Kim and Archerina were deadlocked in an Energy Archery battle dodging or blocking each others attacks. Billy was rampaging through many foot soldiers Jason and Tommy renewed their rivalry with Goldar all each matching blow for blow.

**BACK AT RANGER OPS/BATTLE FLEET**

Adam quickly turned to the rest of the rangers "There are multiple cities and areas under attack from foot soldiers the rest of you turn em to ash!" the multitude of rangers left all went to different to areas to battle foot soldiers all except... "Lightspeed, Overdrive take Overdrive Pink's Submarine and secure the Aquabase its one of the main civilian shelters"

"Aye Aye sir" Carter replied with a salute and his two teams left to their mission.

Adam pressed at button the holo-screen "All S.H.A.R.C personal be at the ready for calls to transport civilian to shelters and hospitals" Adam then turned to the only remaining Rangers Tanya, Aisha, Kat and Rocky "lets go give our friends some back up, Tanya..."

"Yes darling I know remain here and monitor the battles while Zordon does the same at Ranger Ops" she cut him off as the Zeo ranger prepared to leave because she was pregnant Tanya couldn't morph so Aisha took her place, Tanya kissed her husband cheek before he put his helmet back on and teleported to Angel Grove.

**BACK IN ANGEL GROVE**

The original rangers were holding there own, but with the Samurai Rangers gone the footsoldiers doubled and began to overwhelm them. SA Putties shot their lasers in rapid full blast at the rangers pushing them back slightly, when suddenly that squad of putties was destroyed. The psychos looked to find Adam, Rocky, Kat and Aisha landing beside the other rangers.

"This day just gets better and better now I have the chance to finish you once and for all" Goldar said in an evil laugh

"Yes my love this will be a day unlike any other" Scorpina added

All the Rangers stood tall in the face of the same enemies the fought as teenagers.

"You have no idea how right you are Scorpina" Zack replied

"We're on a whole different level than when we were years ago" Kat added

Tommy pointed to the enemy "Defeat never was an option"

"Time to send you back to hell" Rocky quipped

Jason stood strong "…Let us show you our true Power"

They all stood firm and clapped their hands together holding them there, soon their respective color energy begin flowing from there bodies.

"**SPIRIT RANGERS"**

A golden aura surrounds them all then in a massive explosion of light something amazing happens.

First 10 rangers stood before them now 20 faced the forces of evil. "Wha…What sorcery is this" Goldar shouted

Scorpina gasped "That's not possible"

The Rangers all turned with the left sides of their bodies facing the enemy.

"TIGER ZORD" "DRAGON ZORD" "MASTODON" "PTERODACTYL" "TRICERATOPS" "SABERTOOTH TIGER" "TYRANNOSAURS"

"MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS!"

"WHITE NINJA RANGER" "BLACK NINJA RANGER" "PINK NINJA RANGER" "BLUE NINJA RANGER" "YELLOW NINJA RANGER" "RED NINJA RANGER"

"MIGHTY MORHPING NINJA RANGERS!"

"ZEO RANGER 1 PINK" "ZEO RANGER 2 YELLOW" "ZEO RANGER 3 BLUE" "ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN" "ZEO RANGER 5 RED" "GOLD ZEO RANGER"

"POWER RANGERS ZEO!"

"BRACHIO POWER, DINO THUNDER"

"As we said before we're not as we were as teens, this is a new level of power" Adam stated

"The result of our training" Trini

The first five rangers all brought their right hand to their chest and yelled "DRAGON SHIELD" the golden shield and bracers appeared on their chest and biceps. All of them stood at the ready for the fight of their lives.

**PAI ZHUA SCHOOL**

Scorch kicked Kayla in the ribs sending her flying backwards he then super sped behind her to kick her in the back stopping her in her tracks she dropped down to her knees panting her arms holding her up. Zen Aku and the army stood waiting for the fight to finish.

"Damn it…*coughs up blood*…I…can't believe this…" she said softly as blood dripped off her lips

Scorch walked over and picked her up by her long auburn hair holding her in the air "Believe what you want foolish girl but know that once I kill you I will see to it every single child here is burned to death by my Dragons breath"

Kayla eyes widened then closed as Scorch brought his other arm back to deliver the final blow, tears began flowing out of them not for her own life but for the life of the children she couldn't protect, and for the thought of missing her love Casey and her friends. Scorch let his Dragon aura condense in his fist and was about the put it right through her heart when in a flash of light Scorch is punched in the jaw loosing his grip on her head and goes fly through a wall bringing it down on top of him.

Kayla opened her eyes slowly and found her self bridal style in the arms of Casey already in Jungle Master Mode his jets cooling down having flown at extreme speeds. She looked back to see Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille, and the Spirit Rangers and 5 other Power Rangers she didn't know standing between the massive army and the school.

Scorch burst out of the rubble and stared at the Red Ranger. "Finally a worthy opponent to test my new powers on, that piece of trashed was beginning to bore me"

Casey's Tiger aura flared at the way he talked about Kayla, he walked over to a bench that was still intact and laid her down gently.

Kayla's eyes watered at the sight "I'm…sorry…Case…"

He put a finger to her lips and wiped her tears with another "Shhh its alright you did your best now let me take over from here" Casey said making his helmet disappear so he could look in her eyes "Ill make him pay for what he's done to you and for the lives lost here today…I promise" he closed his eyes and focused "_Fran I'm about to send Kayla directly to the medic bay be prepared also have Alpha send a S.H.A.R.C for the other injured"_ he gave her the biggest smile as he flared his aura again and teleported her away from the battle ground but not before mouthing an '_I LOVE YOU'_

"DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CANT KEEP!" Scorch yelled as he jumped up and readied an attack at the man in red.

Casey turned his head glaring at the villain switching his helmet back on he quickly disappears and reappears right in front of Scorch and delivers a swift kick, Scorch blocked it but the force of the kick sent him flying landing in front of the army.

"You could help you know" Scorch asked Zen Aku but he remained silent staring at the Wild Force Ranger "Fine then soldiers at the ready"

Casey quickly flashed to the front of his group and the all stood ready for battle.

**NEW YORK**

The damaged was extensive Ecliptor and Darkonda stood and watched as the footsoldiers killed and destroyed anything in their path. Suddenly the space rangers jumped from the galaxy gliders and stood facing the pair.

"Lets finished this once and for all" Andros said

**WIND ACADEMY **

Lothor stood and watched as Kelzaks, Tengas and Rito destroyed and fought ninjas.

The Wind rangers, Cam, and Alien Rangers ninja streaked down and faced Lothor.

"This time you won't be coming back" Shane said calmly pointing at the space ninja

**THUNDER ACADEMY**

The Thunder Brothers and the Samurai Rangers made it at the same time the all glared at the enemy

"Deker I beat you before and I'll do it again"

**RANGER OPS**

Phantom Zordon stood watching the many viewing screens seeing the rangers in battle or preparing to battle.

"And now the true test of courage begins rangers…may the power protect you all" he sighs

* * *

So I hope you are truly enjoying this story its about to get alot deeper I have so many plans and so many throwbacks and easter eggs for the true Power Ranger Fans in all of us but before I continue

My new non Power Ranger Story is called **Bonds Forged By Fire **it is a Naruto fic and my first one for that fandom I love Naruto almost as much as I love Naruto so this was bound to be my next story its should be up two hours after this story is posted please go read it and tell me what you think and how I did same thing goes for this Chapter thanks peeps SHADOWKING AWAY!


	8. The Battle Begins pt 3

War wages on...

* * *

**Ch 8**

"WHAT!" was what could be heard all throughout the massive battle cruiser.

"What is the meaning of this how can they still be alive and now there are more of them" Thrax steamed

"My lord it would seem we underestimated these humans" Xenga pointed out slightly fearful of what Thrax would do

Thrax simply glared at him and then turned to General Ravian "Send more Putties to increase the force of our foot soldiers the psycho's can handle the rest"

"Sir we've already lost one Psycho I believe it was Prince Gasket" Ravian reported

Thrax paused 'Just how strong are these pathetic human's...no matter they will all fall' "Continue to monitor the attacks I'm going to my Chambers"

**Earth (Angel Grove)**

A massive army of SA Putties, Tengas and Cogs stood behind Goldar, Scorpina and Archerina as they faced the one thing that always stood in their way. Goldar raised his hand and simply pointed to the rangers and the massive army advanced toward them.

Green Ranger turned to the Black Dino Ranger and nodded suddenly the Black Ranger teleported to join his own team. "This is it" Tommy said calmly. Everyone else nodded and they all pulled out there power weapons and then charged forward with a mighty battle cry.

Jason quickly met Goldar in an earth shattering clash; they clashed and parried each other's swords. The Red ranger jumps up and slashed down only for Goldar to block it causing the earth under him to press slightly into a small crater.

"After all these years is that all you've got Red Ranger" Goldar mocked

Jason smirked under his helmet "You know me Goldar I'm just getting started, plus I'm not alone in this fight"

Just then two very fast blurs of light one green the other white strike Goldar on both sides slashing his ribcages knocking him back into a building.

"If only it was that easy but he's just getting revved up" the Green Ranger stated. The Red MM Ranger, Green and White Rangers stood ready to face Goldar as he burst out of the rubble his wings spread.

"Now that's more like it lets go foolish humans" Goldar yelled psychotically as he flew directly at them.

"**Zeo Power Blast** haaaa" Aisha yelled as she unleashed a powerful concentrated blast of Zeo energy from her palm.

Scorpina jumped in the air to dodge the mighty blast, but looked up to see Trini coming down from the air with a heel kick. "**GRIFFIN KICK**!" Trini called out as the Griffin animal spirit showed then the kick connected with Scorpina's high block but the force knocked her down into the ground.

Scorpina quickly rebounded in order to block the fury of Aisha's punches then Trini joined in keeping Scorpina on her toes with a series of attacks. Scorpina blocked their attack and suddenly a giant scorpion tail comes from her back and tries to strike the women in yellow.

"You won't beat me so easily Yellow Rangers" she yells drawing her scorpion sword and with both it and the tail charged at the rangers.

Kim and Kat clashed with Archerina. Kim jumped in the air and fired 100 Energy Ptera Arrows and rained destruction upon Archerina and the Cogs surrounding her.

Billy spun his Power Lance in a circular motion blocking a storm of laser fire from putties, as he deflected then he pulled out his blade blaster super charged it and stopped blocking to fire.

Rocky blocked an on coming blade with his left Zeo Power axe. He then pushed the putty back as 20 more arrived to surround him. "Oh boy here we go" Rocky sighed as he charged his Axes with Zeo energy "**SPHINX COMBINATION**". His Sphinx animal spirit showed and in a flash of light Rocky attacked the troop in an octagon shape and jumped in the air and came down in the center like a meteor destroying them all.

Zack and Adam were back to back and rotating. Zack was firing his Power Canon continuously while Adam did the same with a Zeo Power blast. "How you holding up man" Zack asked and they continued to rotate killing more foot soldiers.

"Just peachy and…" Adam looked up and saw 6 Tengas flying down toward them "…Zack watch out". He broke his beam and called forth his hatchets and jumped up in the air quickly decapetating them all.

All 6 of the Ninja Rangers ninja streaked through a couple squads of foot soldiers, meanwhile Red Zeo and Gold Zeo ran through 30 cogs and putties each headed to join their significgant other to battle Archerina.

**Ranger Ops**

The inside of the central hub was busy and frantic. The worker watched the viewing screens, took orders, gave orders, and kept the rescue effort under control. Zordon watched over it all.

"D.E.C.A please report on the rescue effort" he called to the female computer

Her hologram froze for a second scanning "Rescue is at 45%. 25% of civilians are already located at Sector 1 Mariner Bay the Aquabase more incoming both the Lightspeed and Overdrive teams are engaged in battle, 20% are being transported by S.H.A.R.C to the 2nd civilian base located in Sector 2 Tor the Shuttle Zord off the coast of Blue Bay Harbor under the protection of Auric the Conquer."

"What about the shelters in sector 3, 4, and 5?" Zordon turned to the hologram

"Sector 3 Reefside the Brachiozord is under heavy attack and is being defended by the Black and White Dino rangers and Shadow Ranger, while the other Dino and SPD Rangers fight deeper into the city, 58% of the civilians in Silver Hills are located in Sector 4 at the underground civilian base beneath the Silver Guardians HQ the Time Force team have the situation under control there…" she replied

Zordon's eyebrow raised "…and Sector 5"

"The Animarium is well protected by the Wild Zords, but S.H.A.R.C's are having a hard time getting through the alien sky armada…we've lost 6 of them"

Zordon growled a bit and turned to the nearest person at a consol "Tell Quantum Ranger and Red Eagle to move their squadrons to Animarium air space I don't wanna lose any more S.H.A.R.C's"

"Yes sir" a random worker replied

"Actually belay that order I'm going myself" Zordon quickly orders as he's White Phantom Armor appears creates a mystic spell seal and he disappears

**MEDICAL BAY Lab 1**

Kayla had been transported to Ops a few minutes ago, when Fran saw the damaged state she was in tears streamed down her face. She helped Alpha get the battered girl up on table, the shock of the cold table slightly woke her up. "Fr…Fr…Fran?" Kayla struggled out in her weakened state.

"Shhhh, yes its me but you have to be still and rest now" Fran told her calmly rubbing the young girls head softly she then felt a wet spot and saw red on her hands 'blood…oh no' she thought as she began wiping and drying the slowly closing wounds. Alpha 8 wobbled over to the panel and began the scan on Kayla's body to check for internal injury from her head to her chest then to her stomach he noticed something and paused.

"Fran could you please come here" Alpha 8 asked

Fran got up from her seat and walked up towards the panel, as she passed the door, she could hear the screams of the injured Pai Zhua students being treated or crying of the lost of a loved one. She reached the panel and looked at the screen.

"Oh no…Alpha is that what I think it is" Fran asked franticly

"Yes if we don't get her into an Eltarian Healing tube, all is lost"

**BATTLE FLEET 2.0**

Tanya sat in the commander's chair looking at the Rangers battles on many screens keeping the Mighty Morphin and Zeo rangers on the biggest screen.

"Excuse me Mrs. Park" D.E.C.A's voice chimed through the clutter

"Yes D.E.C.A" she replied calmly

"Zordon has entered into battle protecting Sector 5 the Animarium you are now in command of both bases until his return"

Tanya sighed "Thank you D.E.C.A please continue monitoring the rescue effort"

"As you wish Mrs. Park"

**PAI ZHUA SCHOOL**

The battle waged on. Lily and Theo furiously attacked multiple squads of foot soldiers. Lily used her super speed and clawed down another squad, then met up with Theo.

"Are you ok Lil" Theo asked as he swung his fans around slashing another three Rinshi

Lily kicked a putty in the chest and kept her foot on its chest as its fell, putting pressure on her foot she Elephant Stomped it completely destroying it "No Theo I'm not alright, all these kids our students…"

"Lil stop I know how you feel trust me I do but we have to keep a cool head and win this battle to avenge them" Theo replied calmly

They both turned to see 3 squads of foot soldiers swarming towards them. Lily extended her hand, Theo took it and both of there auras begin to show. Their jets ignited and they both flew off towards the enemy with their claw boosters extended, they begin spinning into a vortex of blue and yellow aura. They met the squads in a head on clash mowing through the majority of them.

Two jets try to come in and attack the rangers but are shot out the sky by Taylor. A large squad of Blaster putties hit Taylor's engine, she has to bail and spread her wings and glides down slashing the same squad she then landing. She pulls out her Eagle Sword and Crystal Saber and turns to face 15 Blade Putties, 10 Rinshi and 10 Putrids.

"Hmph...Should've sent more haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she says as she charges toward them

Max and the Shark spirit ranger attacked together, Shark ranger slashing Rinshi with his shark blades. Max took his shark fin blades and sliced and diced the enemy.

Danny slammed his Bison axe down and caused a localized earthquake around 3 squads of putties slamming them in the air. The Bat spirit ranger then flew around them and spun fast and fast creating a tunnel he then flew up into the tunnel slashing them all.

The Elephant spirit ranger stampeded through a group of Rinshi and Putrids trying to attack the last group of survivors boarding an S.H.A.R.C transport. Dom extended his Rhino morpher to sword mode and attacked, Jarrod and Camille unleashed a powerful Zoken attack disenegrating a horde of Rinshi.

(Zoken- a more powerful technique than Zocato because it combine Zocato and Rinzin but it draws on Light not darkness or hate)

Merrick and Zen-aku's weapons clashed multiple times, RJ unleashed his Wolf Blast combined with Zoken Power as Merrick moved aside. Zen-aku caught the blast with his crescent blade and struggled to hold it, it began to push him back.

"Hmph he's a strong one huh" RJ said landing next to Merrick

Merrick smiles and replies "Always was but he is one we need to save not destroy he is my friend"

RJ nodded and turned back to see Zen-aku finally slashing the blast, smoke coming off the blade. An eerie quiet comes upon them and then all three rush at each other.

Alyssa extended her claws and pounced into a crowd of Putrids clawing hearts, eyes and throats. Cole joins her slashing away at the enemy with his claws, Alyssa drives her claws into the chest of a Rinshi and rips it apart blood splattering over her costume.

"Alyssa..." Cole asked softly as he blocked a rinshi's spear and quickly ran up to it snapping its neck

"Cole...think of all the children these monsters HAVE KILLED I will not let another child die I wont let them get to our child" she screams then turns and rips another putties throat out

In a forest right next to the Pai Zhua School, Psycho Scorch stood silently facing off against Casey. Scorch's body became engulfed in black flames "**RINZIN!**"

Red Ranger's tiger aura flares and then ignites in a full blast turning golden. "**ZOKEN!**"

"It would seem you have gotten stronger since our last encounter" Scorch taunted

"Save your words monster you will pay for what you have done…with your life" Casey growled and in a flash of light both warriors met in the sky both punching each other in the face.

The force of the blow caused a lightning strike in the sky that could be seen from the other battlefield. In a series of blows they matched and parried each others attacks flashing to different spots in the air, if Scorch kicked Casey blocked and returned with a punch. Casey flashed above Scorch delivering a heel kick only knocking the monster down slightly in the air but then Scorch was met with a fist to his face, a knee to the stomach and then an elbow to the back of his neck. Casey didn't let up, Scorch rebounded and double fist punched Casey down ward but the tiger master was quick and finally tackled Scorch down into the ground creating a massive crater. The two figure the rebounded to separate ends of the battlefield.

Scorch stood panting a bit "Impressive whelp" he sighed before roaring calling upon his animal spirit a giant black and gold dragon appeared behind him ready to strike, Scorch himself was surrounded by a ball of dark rinzin power. Casey let out a mighty roar and his animal spirit did the same, as he called upon his Zoken power. Both master and spirit alike charged at each other clashing causing a massive explosion that could be seen and felt from the other battlefield.

The Jungle Fury team all looked up for split seconds "CASEY!"

**MED LAB 1**

"CASEY…nooo!" Kayla's thought as she floated in the healing tube a mask over her face, her long red hair floating in the liquid and electrodes on her arms, legs and 3 on her stomach.

* * *

So so so sorry this took forever to finish let me tell you why

I host a webshow on youtube called THE LIGHTNING STRIKE and while Ive been off letting my cohost take over I've been working behind the scenes. Reformating my show, school, work and Im also a Rapper and Record label owner with several artist. So between managing them, writting music, editing new stuff for my show and school my brain gets fried sometime and I lose focus. You try doing 15 different things at once lol.

I promise to get new chapters out when I have the time please bare with me guys, and thanks to those who stay with the story like brankel1

Also here is the link to my youtube channel check out all of Shadow King's awesome craziness thanks peeps. Type in ( Black Lightning Media ) in the youtube seach bar and its should be the first thing you see.


End file.
